RWBY: VOID if Broken
by Writer's Convexity
Summary: All leaders have their allies, some hidden from view; Ozpin was no exception. However, what resources he used to possess have dwindled due to tragedy, and what's left of a once great secret society has made it's home at Beacon. Finally, these remnants are ready to attend the academy, and just in time, to change the future of Team RWBY. (Eventual Whiterose & Bumblebee)
1. Chapter 1

The odd group of four moved silently through the forest, the cloaked figures blending in with the intense shadows of the thicket. It wasn't long ago that they heard the racket caused by Ozpin's initiation for their 'peers', marking the half time of their own test. Their progress was well on track by their proctor's timescale, but that left them behind the ambitions of their stalwart leader.

"You're too eager to impress. You should have realized his timing would be so precise." The lone female of the team said, her glittering, pristine white hair flowed out of her hood in a loose french braid. She stopped to lean again her double-bladed sword as the young man behind her followed up,

"Especially if you're intent on following his rules. Had we split up, we would've been done an hour ago." His left hand rested on the pommel of the ornate, curved sword that hung from his belt, as his free hand brushed his malleable, silver hair back, allowing his hood to fall from its concealing placement. His angular face bore a smirk, with dazzling red and silver eyes glinting with mischievous intent. With the group halted, the smallest member of the four, all the way in the back, sat down. He held silent, either not caring or not knowing how to add to the banter of his teammates. Not that it lasted long. Their leader made the calculations quickly, and relented with a sigh.

"Alright… but let's have some fun then. Orion, Siria, get to the second site, but don't bother killing the Death Stalker. Open up it's hiding place and lead a pair to it, then let them deal with it. Dawnar, come with me. We had a Nevermore wake up…" his orders left a distaste in the woman's mouth, as she hadn't been expecting such a… risky action. However, the man next to her sighed and started to walk off, prompting her to follow.

* * *

They found the cliff side easily enough, making sure to leave a trail that the other initiates were bound to notice. Once there, she loaded the rotaries of her weapon with Dust cartridges and carved out an opening in the rock wall.

"Do you think this will do, or should we go find someone?" Her question was answered quickly as her companion put his hand on her shoulder. Once he did, they found themselves elsewhere. It took her a moment to regain her bearings, and she realized they were deep in the forest underbrush again. A sigh escaped her lips as she managed to hold back her questions. And just in time, as two other initiates walked into their view, coming up to the cave entrance where they had been just moments before. The leader of the two, a blond haired boy in jeans and work boots and what looked like age-old armor, looked at the entrance with an enthusiastic interest. The red head next to him kept quiet mostly, giggling at his trepidation to make a torch.

"I'm pretty sure that's Pyrrha Nikos… who's that that she's with though…?" The woman whispered, her company answering with an aloof bluntness.

"Nobody we know about. But if _she's_ following him, I would say that that Death Stalker won't be an issue much longer. C'mon, Vaner just messaged me where to meet up with them." They got to their feet, and quickly hurried off to meet up with the other two of their group.

They found their way to the cliffs fast enough, their view of the ancient temple spire an interesting one. Before they could inquire why that particular spot, the two of them saw it.

First, the massive, freed, now angry, Nevermore flying low to the ground, speeding their way. Then off in the distance, on the other side of the grey, dilapidated structure, 8 dots of varying colours burst from the treeline, taking cover among the columns to avoid a volley of arrow-like black feathers.

"Ahh, so you've set up a show. What fun."

"Shut it Orion. This isn't entertainment." The taller teen was taken aback by his leader's volatility, and then he and his companion soon noticed the reason why. He was staring at a particular member of the group, a specific white dot. Once the Death Stalker broke the treeline, literally, and the group of initiates started making their way to the temple structure, she came more and more into view: Weiss Schnee.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't have us set those things loose just for that grudge. I've seen you be petty, but this is ridiculous." He refused to answer her, keeping his eyes focused on the battle. They were impressed that the orange haired girl and Pyrrha's companion managed to reinforce the group abandoned on one side of the now collapsed bridge, and then again as the black hair girl assaulted the flying Nevermore. When the beast finally slammed into the ruined spire though and sent the four initiates tumbling, she had enough.

"Okay that's it, we have to help." She started to stomp off, but she was quickly stopped by the smallest of them.

"Istari, I don't think they need our help." His quiet voice convinced her to look back at the battle once more. Each team had regrouped, and they began their counter attack. The redhead spoke with Weiss, obviously setting up a plan, as the long haired blonde kept the Nevermore distracted. The other team was also dealing with the Death Stalker in quick fashion, the hammer wielding girl slamming down on its head, killing it rather quickly as the remaining two made it off the falling bridge.

That's when they heard a large crash. Turning, they saw the blonde had sent the flying monstrosity into the cliff wall. As it tried to get back into the air, Weiss pinned it with ice, as the blonde and black haired girls strung a ribbon across two columns. The large, makeshift bow was nocked, the redhead jumping with an absurdly oversized scythe. With everything in place, Weiss's black glyph pulled it back to full tension, and released. They watched her sail through the air with a flurry, the scythe wrapping around the neck of the trapped Nevermore.

"Impressive… I guess calling them peers won't be much of a stretch after all…" Orion muttered as they watched her run up the wall with the snagged grimm.

"We should leave. Evac is nearby." His cooled tone let them know the anger he had shown just moments ago had passed, and they turned away after little red decapitated it, all of their moods now raised by their newfound respect for their peers.

* * *

Ruby stood on the edge of the cliff, the dissolving head of the giant Nevermore next to her as she looked down at her new friends and… Weiss. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement though, and glanced in its direction. However, when she looked, there was nothing there- just the rustling bushes. The slight pause in her elated celebration broke, and she came back the situation at hand: looking for a way down.

The rest of the day was a blur for the 8 students; finding their way back to the launch site, flying back to Beacon, organizing in the great hall, and finally, the announcement ceremony.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Together, you shall form Team RWBY. Lead by… Ruby Rose." Professor Ozpin revealed, to both the excitement and immediate anxiety of the small, red and black haired girl. Ruby could hear Yang's enthusiasm, but ignored it as she stared up at the projection and the list of all the new, first year teams. They were listed alphabetically by leader's first name. Ruby had assumed they would be the last team, but one other remained. Team VOID.

She didn't have much time to think about it though. Yang scooped her up into a debilitating hug, breaking her concentration. As the ceremony continued, they walked off the stage, back into the seats for the first years. With their attention back on Ozpin though, she noticed the listing yet again, and glanced around. _11, 12… 16… four teams, right?_ Bewildered, she leaned her head over to the white haired heiress next to her, ignoring the thick atmosphere of indignation that Weiss was putting off, and whispered,

"Weiss, who's Team VOID…?" The question cut through the Schnee's irritation like a knife, her head looking over the hologram display of the new teams. Last on the list, right below their own, was another. Weiss followed Ruby's steps, double checking all the new students, recounting the teams. In a rare moment of befuddlement, she leaned back to the redhead.

"I have no idea. Maybe it's just an error?" She responded. They both knew it was nothing of the sort though, and waited patiently until the ceremony concluded. Yang was the first one up, jumping to her feet with an exaggerated stretch.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's go get some food before curfew locks us in our room for the night." Her eagerness was apparent, and Blake soon agreed with a slight nod.

"Actually, I wanted to ask Professor Ozpin something first. I'll catch up quickly." Ruby responded, with Weiss quickly added herself to Ruby's reply.

"Yes, I was curious about something, too. Go on and save us a seat, please." The heiress said, all the while looking for the headmaster through the crowd.

"Alright, don't take too long." Blake turned after hearing this. Yang said similar, before following suit. When Ruby turned to Weiss, she was just in time to see the Ice Queen walking away, making a beeline to the grey haired huntsman. She quickly caught up, and felt the nerves when he noticed the pair making their way towards him.

"Ahh, hallo Miss Rose, Miss Schnee. What can I do for you?" His pleasant voice and inviting tone helped to dissipate the gnawing feeling. Surprisingly Weiss let Ruby speak first, the heiress looking to her to explain.

"Well sir, I noticed there was a fifth team listed on the board, a Team VOID...?" Ruby asked, letting her question trail off.

"And you never introduced them, not to mention if I remember correctly, there were only 16 people on the launch site, and 8 'relics'. That would mean at most 4 teams, right?" Weiss added, intent on contributing at her perception skills, for a number of reasons. Ozpin raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of coffee from his mug, and looked down at the tablet in his hand.

"Ahh yes, Team VOID. You'll meet them soon enough. Due to special circumstances, they had their own, private, ceremony," he answered, before quickly adding, "it might behoove you to meet them. I suspect this year would go very differently without their participation. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a meeting I must get to." He bade them farewell as he started to walk away. However, neither of them were pleased with his answer.

"Even if they had other arrangements for their entrance ceremony, that doesn't explain why they weren't at initiation." Weiss mentioned under her breath. Ruby was quick to catch the statement, trying as best she could to work with what Ozpin told them.

"Maybe that had something to do with it? Some sort of special test? My dad told Yang and I before we left that Professor Ozpin likes his secrets." She tried to diffuse the the growing attitude Weiss was building, to limited success.

"Fine. I guess we'll find out soon enough. C'mon, your sister and Blake surely didn't get far by now." The two of them started off to the mess hall in a silence Ruby would try to break several times, all to no avail.

* * *

"I must say, I did not expect you four to be so risky with your assignment, although in hindsight, it was a far better outcome than I could have anticipated. That was a gamble, and it paid off quite well." Professor Ozpin rewatched the battle that the four students in front of him had set in motion, pleased with the results.

"Professor, while I'm happy to see nothing went wrong, I should point out that they didn't do as instructed of them. That should be taken into consideration." The sixth person in the room spoke up. He was dressed similarly to the four students; he wore a long black cloak, embroidered with simple silver flames, and an odd emblem of a man in a cloud on his back. His thick, white hair was tipped black, and brushed back. His face was mostly obscured, all but a single silver eye, but a steel mask, one that distorted his voice with a deep, scratchy, mechanical tone.

"Don't worry, Nebulous, I assure you your siblings won't get away scot free for being so fast and loose with the rules, not to mention their recklessness with the lives of their now fellow students. But their place here at the academy is not in question." Ozpin's comments elicited an objection from the de facto leader of the 4.

"Sir, we were told to go in and eliminate the two mega-Grimm in the forest by any means necessary without compromising our existence. I fail to see how we broke any rules." The adolescent's hood was back, revealing his spiky, reddish orange, chin length hair, with the longer locks braided on the side of right side of his face. His dual coloured eye, red and silver, almost seemed to glow in to the low light of Ozpin's office.

"True, but some rules should not need to be said for them to be understood. Unleashing two highly dangerous Grimm onto your peers was arguably irresponsible, especially since should you have realized they couldn't handle them on their own, you would have been expected to step in and lend a hand, therefore failing your second objective. And seeing as you were so inclined to see them in action, I only think it fair to let you spend the next four years doing so."

"What?!" Their leader hissed, angered by this.

"You heard me right. I'm denying your request for private tutoring. While I am sure you won't need the actual classes you'll be required to take in the normal study's course, I think the increased exposure will be far more helpful than the added field experience." Ozpin never broke his cool headed demeanor, his attitude breaking the growing anger of the fiery headed first-year in front of him. This turn prompted a response from the other three as well though, starting with the silvery white hair young man standing next to him.

"Sir, don't you think that a little unnecessary…? Punishing us all for Vaner's orders-" he failed to finish, as the headmaster was quick to cut him off.

"They were not just his orders; they were orders you all chose to follow. Listening to your commander is one thing, blind obedience another. Orion, Siria, you both had reservations about his commands, yet you followed them without so much as a moment's to disobey when it is necessary is not something you'll learn working under the command of a huntsman or huntress out in the field. But it is definitely something you'll pick up being surrounded by students your own age. And I'm sure we mustn't go over how this might help young Dawnar." With their resistance broken, Ozpin sighed before continuing.

"Vanetian Antares Silverblood, Orion Betelle Silverblood, Istari Siria Silverblood, and Dawnar Fornaxa Silverblood, I hereby designate you as Team VOID, lead by Vanetian Antares Silverblood. I hope you will take these comments to heart over the next four years." The professor gave his usual declaration before dismissing the dismayed students. Before they left though, he quickly added,

"Two of the first years noticed your team name on the announcement board, and were asking for you. I suspect you'll be fairly well known by this point. If you wish to avoid that, I would head to your dorm. I'll have Glynda send some food your way, as a thank you for making my job a tad easier choosing team leaders."

* * *

 **Hallo everyone. Thank you for reading. I've been on this site for a long while, but have been ever resistant to writing a RWBY fanfic for reasons I'll keep to myself. Anywho, this story has been on my mind for a while. If it catches enough of a following, then I plan on writing it in full. Please review, as that would help a lot. Thank you again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner had been an… event for Team RWBY, their personalities clashing and clicking in both expected and unexpected ways. Blake tried to remain stoic and silent, but with Yang's constant prodding, she found herself talking a lot more than normal for her, responding to Yang's jokes and odd questions with a tentative expression. Not that they could keep any singular conversation going, the scene in front of them was too distracting. Ruby's insistence on garnering Weiss's attention (bred from the girl's contempt for her) had the younger girl exacerbating every attempt to please the heiress. Flower petals found themselves _everywhere_ as the girl tried a dozen and one tactics to get some sort of positive reaction. It was only when Weiss decided to talk about the mystery team did Ruby finally settle down.

"Did either of you notice the extra listing during the entrance ceremony? Team VOID?" Her austere sincerity caught the attention of the the other two teens immediately.

"No, I avoid bright screens… there wasn't a team announced by that name though." Blake answered after a moment of thought. Yang responded quickly afterwards.

"Yeah, I thought it was just a glitch or something. Like, maybe one of the tech guys deleted something wrong?" Her guess echoed Weiss's thought from earlier, but as Ruby and Weiss knew, was off the mark.

"When we asked Professor Ozpin about it, he said that they were a real team, and they just got their own entrance ceremony. Weird, right?" Ruby explained eliciting a spark of curiosity.

"Well we could go look at the dorms; they'll all be marked with the assigned team."

"Oh, good idea Blake. It'll also be a chance to find our room before the rush to avoid curfew." The enthusiastic blonde got up from her seat, followed by Ruby and Blake. Weiss looked down at her meal, only half finished, but decided that her intrigue was going to stop her from finishing anyway.

"I guess it would only be polite to introduce ourselves." She said as she joined them, leaving her potatoes and string beans where she had been sitting. They made their way with loose banter to the dorm halls, the sisters trying to get to know their introverted partners better, and only doing so with partial success. Their conversations ended abruptly when they saw a staff member carrying a large bag of food to one of the rooms. The group stared as the courier knocked on a door at the end of the hallway, waiting for an answer. When the door opened, Weiss's eyes went wide, frozen by the girl standing there.

She had fine, misty white hair, which flowed over her shoulder like fine clouds rolling down a high mountain. Her bright, silvery white eyes were easily noticeable, piercing the darkness that the room was kept in. She was medium height, shorter than Blake, and her small, slightly curved frame was outlined well by her tightly wrapped, thin robe. The garment was pitch black and decorated with white clouds, matching her eyes and hair perfectly. The girl graciously accepted the food, smiled, and closed the door, not noticing the team of four standing at the other end of the hall.

"Damn, well at least I know there's another ten around here." Yang joked, obviously impressed. Blake took the chance to bond a bit with her partner, spinning the joke in her favour.

"While I appreciate having an equal, maybe your first response shouldn't be drooling. We should go introduce ourselves." Their back and forth and Ruby's attention on the door gave Weiss the needed privacy to get her thoughts in order. _If she's here, then the rest are here too… which means they're probably all on one team… oh my god, I can't talk to them right now! Think Weiss, you have to stop these idiots from going over there!_ The heiress was quick on her feet, and managed to speak up.

"I don't think that a good idea. They obviously want to be left alone; they even had their dinner delivered to their room. We'll just have to make a point of meeting them when they've left their dorm." The thought was fairly accurate, and her teammates agreed, Ruby reluctantly so. Silently, Weiss sighed a breath of relief as they walked away, her mind now spinning, desperate to figure out how to deal with this as close to peacefully as possible.

* * *

"Well, she found us." Siria told her siblings as she turned back to the rest of the dorm, handing out the cardboard boxes of food. Upon hearing the news, Vanetian put his food aside, irritation stealing his hunger.

"Who was she with? Was she alone, or with her 'team'?" His question dripped with his growing ire. First they were required to take the normal education route, then they found out they were sharing a single room and a bathroom with an entire floor, and now Snow White takes his element of surprise? If he wasn't confined to the tiny room, he would have taken his stress out in violent ways. It was why he had always been so appreciative of their home in the abandoned maintenance tunnels under Beacon; so many of the chambers were no longer in use, and the extra scrap and broken equipment gave him something to destroy.

"Looks like her teammates. Three girls. A busty blonde, a thin goth, and a little redhead, whom I think was the most interesting of the lot." This caught Orion's attention, and after slurping up his noodles, he followed up with question.

"Really? Why so? Don't tell me you did your thing that quickly. What a break in privacy…" His remark got a chuckle from her as she started eating her dumplings.

"No, I didn't. Not like it would've worked on her anyway. Looks like we aren't the only silver eyes here." Her answer intrigued everyone else in the room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I could recognize one of us from anywhere. Luckily, I don't think they realized I noticed them though." The group each took this information in, each of the four going off in different directions. There was little conversation afterwards, as they prepared themselves for the next day.

* * *

 _The bright yellow-red saber splashed against Myrtenaster with a hard_ clash _, causing her arm to tremble. The light from the blade was wholly distracting, and she knew he used that to his advantage. She was a fraction of a second slower because of it, and her normally angled deflection became more and more direct as she fended off his assault. Determined to escape the constant flurry of blows, she summoned a line of glyphs to pull her out of the tenuous exchange. She wasn't out of the heat yet. Her sparring partner refused to allow her a reprieve, and when she looked up, she saw five torpedoes of light hauling their way to her. That was easy enough for her to counter though, and after giving her blade's rotary a spine, launched five projectiles of her own. The two volleys collided in midair, showering her with glittering sparks and sparkling glitter. She raised her weapon upon hearing his light footsteps, his form obscured by smoke. He was charging for her, and she couldn't keep falling back. It was only a moment later that she saw the red flash, the next blow coming in low-_

Weiss's dream was rudely interrupted by the fierce screech of a whistle, snapping her eyes open and shooting her up out of bed. When she had her bearings again, she looked up at the one holding the small metal noise maker. Who else could it be other than their hyperactive airheaded leader?

"Good moorning Team RWBY!" The childish redhead shouted, jarring the least awake member of the group.

"What in the world is wrong with you…!?" Weiss growled in response. She was slightly please to be disturbed from her dream, but the manner in which it was done was less than preferable. Far less.

"Now that we're awake we officially begin our first order of business." Ruby responded, casually ducking the accusation something was 'wrong' with her. How had the princess managed to sleep through all of them getting dressed? They hadn't been exactly quiet.

"Excuse me?" Weiss looked dumbfounded at her teammates, realizing they were in fact ready for the day, and she was not. Yang was the first to respond, followed immediately by Blake.

"Decorating!"

"We still have to unpack," the raven haired girl paused as her suitcase broke open, and her stuff tumbled out, "... and clean." The scene in front of the snow resembling heiress prompted an intense glare, one that was quickly wiped off by her partner's decision to blow her whistle yet again.

The rest of the morning was spent unpacking, decorating, and cleaning as the group fully moved into their new home. It was a relieving task, their things surprisingly working well to build an atmosphere they all enjoyed. The shift was especially enjoyed by the heiress as she tried to wipe away the dream that had chased her all night.

"Where you heading, Rubes?" Yang asked as she moved to the door. Her answer came with a muted growl, her stomach clarifying for her.

"Hehe, yeah… I was hoping the kitchen would have a snack or something. I'll be right back." She said as she walked out.

"Well if it does bring us back something!" Yang shouted after her. Ruby smiled at the request, having planned to do so anyway. The kitchen wasn't very far, and it took her virtually no time to get there. When she rounded the corner, she saw something she had not expected: two students cooking, the girl they saw from yesterday and a young man. Today she was wearing her school uniform, with arm bracers noticeably 'hidden' under the sleeves, and her long, cloudy white hair fashioned into a loose french braid. Her companion was much different than her. First off, he was tall, almost a foot taller than she was and well over a foot taller than Ruby. He had ear length silver hair, which had been been lazily brushed back to reveal a clean, strong face. His most startling feature though were his eyes; his left was a blazing, orange red colour, while his right was a deep, reflective silver, which reminded Ruby a bit of herself. He was wearing most of his uniform, but had ditched the blazer for a rough, black leather long coat. The jacket was obviously meant to be a close fit, but he left the intricate silver buttons undone. On one shoulder he had a steel armour plate adorned with a red insignia: a deep red star overlayed with a line of three points, resembling an astronomer's constellation map.

The two of them noticed her immediately, their conversation coming to an abrupt halt as the two sets stared back at each other like deer in headlights. After a few awkward moments though, the other girl finally spoke up.

"Hi! I'm sorry, did you need to use the kitchen?" Her light, bell-like voice almost stuttered out her question as (Ruby was guessing) her teammate went back to cutting up dried spices to add to the stir fry they were making.

"Oh, um, I was just looking for some snacks. I didn't plan on cooking anything." Ruby responded with similar tones. She could feel the tension building as the two girls tried to interact further, to no avail. Until, that was, her larger companion stepped in.

"You know, Siria, you're supposed to be the outgoing one of us. If this is the best you can do, then we're pretty much screwed when it comes to making friends." The young man's voice was clear with a deep, sarcastic underpinning to it, reminding Ruby of a certain teacher back on Patch. The comment got a glare from Siria, who finally cleared her throat and stopped cutting the mushrooms she had in front of her before moving around the island to more appropriately introduce herself.

"I'm sorry about that. Hallo, I'm Istari Siria Silverblood, but please, just call me Siria. That's my brother, Orion. You can ignore him. He's sort of a jackass."

"Hey! At least I can talk and cook at the same time!" He tried to defend himself as he began cutting the unfinished mushrooms while also stirring the pan. Ruby did as Siria said though, only giving out a small giggle in response. She went to shake Siria's outstretched hand. As she took it, Ruby noticed her french braid was pinned at the end by a small hair clip. The small, silver accent piece took a tomoe shape, and was inlaid with a gorgeous moonstone.

"Oh wow, that's so pretty! Where'd you get it?" Ruby admired as she lifted it, bringing it closer to her eyes to inspect it. The silver swirled around the stone to hold onto it firmly, and polished to a mirror quality. Siria chuckled at her interest before answering.

"One of my other brothers actually made it. He took an interest in jewelry crafting a long while, and made this for me one year. I'll be sure to pass along the compliments from…?" The taller girl dropped the hint, causing Ruby to realize her mistake.

"Oops, sorry! I'm Ruby Rose, of Team RWBY. You guys are from Team VOID, right? I saw your team's name on the roster, but I was really confused when you weren't introduced." She rambled a bit, her curiosity getting to her tongue before the rest of her mind could. Siria was quick to give her some answers that she was desperate for though, much to her pleasure.

"Oh. Yeah, our older brother is an assistant professor here, so last minute he pulled some strings and got a special meeting for us. We aren't too big on crowds, so we really appreciated it."

"Oh wow, really? That super cool! What does he teach? Or, well, what does he help teach?" She asked as the she followed the taller student back to the island, Siria recognizing her brother's need for help.

"Oh, well technically he helps teach any class that the professor requests his aid for, but he prefers subbing in for Professor Goodwitch with the sparring and combat class. I'm fairly certain he's angling to scoop the position from her, if Professor Ozpin ever allows it." She got through her explanation as the stir fry was finish, Orion now serving. Much to Ruby's confusion, he had pulled out 6 bowls, instead of just two.

"Wait, who else did you cook for…?"

"It was really for whoever wanted some. We used a fair bit of produce and groceries, tons more than our team could ever eat, so we were going to leave the leftovers for anyone willing to come and get some." Orion answered without actually answering. This left Ruby mumbling questions about the extra bowls, until he looked at her confused.

"Well you said you were hungry, right? Your team probably hasn't had breakfast, so I figured they'd want some, too." Just as Ruby understood, Siria handed her the tray of bowls, steaming with the chicken and bell pepper dish. The smell made her mouth water, and for a second she almost forgot they weren't all for her.

"Wow, thanks. That's really nice. Wanna come meet them? We were going to introduce ourselves yesterday but then one of them made the point that you guys might've just wanted to be alone so we decided against it but I'm sure they really want to meet you and-" Ruby could feel herself begin to ramble, and Siria, much to her credit, stopped her carefully.

"Maybe some other time, Ruby. We actually have to make sure the rest of our team is awake and getting ready. We're the early risers; if given the chance, those two would sleep in until the following night." She chirped, her words slowing Ruby to a stop with ease.

"Oh, alright. Maybe next time then. Or maybe we'll see each other in class? Well, bye for now. Thanks again for the food!" The small red headed huntress-to-be called after them as they waved and walked away, eventually turning to do similar. When she got back to her dorm, she had to kick the door, unable to open it or even knock normally due to the food in her hands. It was eventually Blake who answered her, surprised by her offering.

"Wow Ruby, when you said you were going to go look for snacks I didn't think you would be cooking us breakfast. And what an odd choice for a morning meal." Blake remarked, her eyebrow raised as she examined Ruby carefully. She responded as she walked in, the smell of the fresh food filling their dorm.

"Oh, no, I didn't cook this. When I went to the kitchen I ran into two of the members of Team VOID. The girl we saw last night goes by Siria, and her brother Orion. They were cooking and gave me some to bring back because I stopped to chat with them. So… eat up!" She passed the tray around, everyone taking a bowl. She barely noticed Weiss's hesitation, but thought nothing of it. When she finally sat down to eat, she looked around the room, taking in the mess. Their beds were in a haphazard pile, one that would be impossible to sleep in, while the stuff they had unpacked seemed to be in perfect seemed to order. She couldn't see how they were going to make space for their beds in anyway.

"Huh… seems like the room is a bit smaller than we expected…" To the rest of her team, the statement seemed obvious.

"Yeah… we might have to ditch some of our stuff…" Yang responded between bites of food. Just after she swallowed, Blake countered.

"Or our beds." The point gave Ruby an idea she adored.

"Or we could have bunk beds!" She shouted, her eyes widening with excitement. Unfortunately, she, unlike her older teammates, wasn't as good at controlling her fervor, and coughed on a mushroom as Weiss voiced her dissent.

"That seems really dangerous." Her lone voice of contradiction was soon overturned by majority rule.

"But it would be rather efficient."

"And super awesome!" Blake and Yang's votes of approval left Weiss stuttering, only to quickly silence herself as she looked down into her bowl and realize she hadn't taken a single bite of food. _How rude… this food was prepared for you, you should eat it._ The small voice in her head tried to force her to start, but something held her back. The flicker of indecision went, once again, noticed by her partner, who decided to ask her about it later.

"I guess the ayes have it!" Yang declared, and after she set her bowl aside, they went to work.

* * *

"Professor, I think it might be time to send someone after him. He shouldn't be silent for this long." Nebulous's rattling, mechanical voice a symptom of his artificial voice box. Ozpin remembered when the young man came back from his team mission, so severely injured and alone. Even after his numerous surgeries and his state of the art prosthetics were implanted, giving him back his speech, he refused to divulge what happened over those few weeks, only saying that they had completed their assignment. Ever since, he had become a loyal agent for Ozpin, although not without his own point-of-view on multiple topics. This included an odd reverence for a certain drunkard, and a deep desire to follow the old crow on missions the headmaster gave him. Oz rarely allowed it, but this time the idea of sending Nebulous out to find the missing bird was getting more and more appealing.

They weren't alone though, and Glynda was there to act as devil's advocate in this particular conversation. Mostly because she actually disagreed, but also partially because she appreciated having the assistant there at the ready for whenever the eccentric headmaster called her away from classes.

"I doubt that necessary. Qrow's been gone for longer, and it isn't rare for him to just drop off the map. Besides, sending you in could jeopardize his cover, and put him in even more danger than he might already find himself in."

"Or he could be in desperate need of backup and unable to call for any, in which case I would be a literal life saver." The tallest member of the group retorted, only to find that it was the death knell of his side of the argument.

"No, if Qrow is in a situation that dangerous, then sending you after him means you'll either be bringing him back in a body bag, or I'll be sending a team out with two. I think it best for you to stay here. I'll be having Glynda and Port on several off-campus assignments over the next few weeks, and I'll be needed you to fill in for them. We wouldn't want the students to miss out on lessons just because we have other duties as well." The grey haired professor finally answered the younger man, dashing his hopes to get out into the field. Hearing that he would be leading classes though numbed the blow. The three of them had taken their conversation to the greater campus, not in the least bit worried about being overheard. Their roaming brought them to the central courtyard, just in time to see Team RWBY and Team JNPR scurry past. As they watched the first years running, Glynda checked her watch, while Nebulous's mask's HUD gave him the same information. The two teams were about to be late for class.

* * *

Vanetian was pleased that Professor Ozpin at least had the sense to not stick him and his siblings into the Division One classes. He would've gone insane if he had to sit through Port's ramblings on the dozen or so common Grimm types. He failed to see how his bombastic boastings could be counted as lessons in the first place. The Division Three review classes on Advanced Dust Manipulations and Devices course he was currently sitting in was far more his pace. Already, he had figured out a way to improve _Muurtalis_. He wasn't surprised that he had such flawed systems built into the unique gauntlet; Nebulous wasn't very keen on the modern Dust application, and so when he and Siria had decided to look into it for some of their weapons, he had provided no help. So far their attempt had made the tools clunky and troublesome to use in full effect, but from the notes they were scribbling down, he knew they would be spending a long day at the school's workshop later. He was surprised though that nothing had come up that might improve _Solari_ 's design. As he pondered over the small hilt, he soon realized just how arcane the device actually was, and soon found himself irritated that he hadn't noticed that despite looking to make a far more modern weapon than his brothers', he had in fact developed something straight out of a fairytale. _Well, he's mine, and I guess he's more lethal than anything these people could come up with…_ With that thought, he sighed and went back to his notes, focusing in on the lecture once more.

* * *

Weiss was lost in thought as she slowly made her way back to the dorm. It was late, and with curfew closing in most of the first years had found their way to their respective dorms. All but one, the Schnee heiress. She had gone over what Professor Port had said over a dozen times, as well as her own actions, and she had resolved to apologize. At least, that's what she wanted to do. Some part of her revolted though, and stalled the inevitably awkward confrontation between herself and her partner. Was it pride? Or regret? Or perhaps guilt? She couldn't tell. Not at this late hour with so little energy with which to think. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she rounded a corner, her eyes meeting another girl's. Staring back at her from down the hallway, stood Siria, who had been about to leave her dorm. Wrapped in a plush black robe, her current stance betrayed the fierce personality Weiss remembered her having, instead painting the misty haired illusionist as a simple, normal woman. It took a second for both of them to stop, realizing they had just made contact, despite having avoided it for nearly 24 hours.

In an attempt to dissuade any of her brothers from following her out, Istari shut the door behind her, careful to not make too much silently, carefully approached one another, the slight steps unsure of how to proceed. Just a few seconds of this quiet dance though telegraphed how pointless it was, and Weiss soon dropped the act. She realized the apprehensive breath she hadn't known she had been holding, and spoke up, her voice a quivering whisper.

"Hallo, Siria. I suppose it's been a long time, hasn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hallo, Siria. I suppose it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Weiss croaked, barely managing to dislodge the words from her throat. That was an understatement. It had been years since the two girls had seen each other. The better part of a decade at this point.

"Weiss Schnee…" her voice lingered in the air, letting the heiress's name hang there. Weiss had been expecting a deep venom, or a cold indifference, but what she received instead was a thoughtfully nostalgic tone.

"Oh damn it how I've missed you!" The taller girl whispered under a hushed breath with an ecstatic excitement. She rushed down the length of the hallway and scooped up the season themed teen into a wistful hug, instantly both calming and confusing Weiss.

"Wha- okay?! I missed you too, please put me down..!" Weiss stammered, feeling the steady approach of tears from embarrassment and jovial elation, and she knew the exuberant embrace was going to force them to fall. Siria did as asked, her face nowhere near as easily to read as Weiss's must've been. Her eyes glistened with their usual opalescent silver hue, her smile plain and wide on across her face. It was just like Weiss's memories, comfortingly so.

"I'm glad to see you again, really. I'm surprised you aren't returning the usual 'Schnee glare', though." She pushed through the teetering tears, glad she could feel them receding.

"Oh honey, of course not. I didn't take it as personally as Vaner did. You know he was always so… well, hot tempered. Besides, Orion and I only blame your father, if you would excuse the impropriety." Siria waived Weiss's fears as she led them away from the dorm room she had just exited, intent on keeping their iteration civil and positive, and unsure whether or not her siblings would allow her that.

"How is he? I mean…" Weiss questioned pensively, her question open ended and uncertain of just where it might go. Siria let out a sigh in response, unsure of how to answer the query.

"Well… I can't say he's alright, although, that's to be expected. He's not hurting as much as he was. I'm not quite certain whether or not that's a good thing. He's become even more like Nebulous, just without the cold demeanor. He does his middle name justice more and more everyday it would seem." The answer wasn't nearly as bad as she could have expected, and Weiss chose to see it as a good sign. The reference to his namesake, that Red Supergiant, was unmistakable, and Weiss remembered fondly his red-blooded ambitions and fiery speeches filled with passion. If that attitude had taken on the calculating and rebellious nature their eldest sibling harboured, then Vaner was really on his way to becoming a masterful huntsman. She slowed her tentative admiration for her once friend, now… whatever she might be able to call him.

"Team VOID, huh? That means _he's_ here too, doesn't it?" The statement was more of an observation than a question, one that Siria answered anyway as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Unfortunately. Dawnar has been training with the rest of us, and Professor Ozpin thought it best to keep him under the watchful eye of his family, instead of letting more people in on that little secret. The less people know the better, at least according to him. And of course, Nebulous agrees." The young woman sighed, almost in defeat, as though the presence of the youngest Silverblood was a burden. Weiss knew why, and truth be told, if the decision was left up to her, the best that one would be given would be a cell block deep in one of her father's cleared out Dust mines where hopefully he would simply be forgotten. Just the mere thought of the child sent shivers down her spine.

"You know, I can't believe Ozpin would let so many underaged students in this year. It's a travesty if you ask me. For instance, did you know Ruby is only 15? She didn't even finish her general combat school. I have real doubts that she will be successful here." Weiss tried to put out a sense of indignant insult, hoping she might find some ill conceived notion of support for her faltering attitude towards the young leader of Team RWBY. She wouldn't find it, at least not in Siria.

"I don't know Weiss, she seemed pretty effective in taking down that Nevermore yesterday. You've only known her for a few days, I would hold off on judgement. Besides, if Ozpin had decent reasoning for admitting Dawnar, then I'm sure he had reasons for accepting Ruby, too." The fairer haired girl replied, taking a sip of her ice water. Weiss knew she was right; between the voice in the back of her mind, Professor Port, and now Siria, she was 0 for 3 on that point of sighed, knowing she had to apologize to the young, hyperactive rose themed huntress to be.

"Hmm… looks like you have things to do. I need to get back to the dorm before they grow too curious and come looking for me. Oh, and Weiss, a bit of a heads up," the hint of a waring caught the heiress's full attention, "you have Glynda's sparring class on Thursday, and so do we. I think that's when Vaner plans to… break the ice." The small pun, got a nervous chuckle from Weiss. As Siria walked away, Weiss gave her a subtle wave, and turned to planning her apology to Ruby.

* * *

The next day, Team RWBY got up a little later, their high-speed rosy red leader being exhausted from a late night of studying. Their first class of the day was a short one, the topic being something everyone should know: Basic Principles of Auras and Semblances. Just as they sat down, the teacher walked in. The elderly woman held a cane fast in one hand, but it seemed as though she had little need for it. Her polished, hard metallic grey hair was pulled back in a stiff bun, matching her overly formal, if dated, pants suit.

"Good morning class! I am Professor Rhodera, and I'll be instructing this course on Auras and semblances. Please call me Miss, Ms., Mrs., or teacher as is your preference, because I sure as hell don't have one, and while I sure as hell am old, "Professor" is off the table because I don't like feeling old, understood?" Her usual demeanor snapped everyone to attention, and got quite a few laughs from the students who were already paying attention. She quickly moved on, getting to the limited subject matter.

"Now, who can give me a good definition of aura?" She asked as she turned away from the class to write on the chalkboard. Pyrrha raised her hand, unsure whether or not she should just blurt out her answer. Despite being well out of sight, the professor responded to her outstretched hand.

"Yes, redhead? Speak up, speak up!" Pyrrha was startled, but complied.

"Um… aura is the projection of one's soul into a defensive shield to guard themselves." As she spoke, Ms. Rhodera wrote her answer on the board, keeping pace quite well.

"Now, that is an excellent answer. Second best I've ever heard. Can anyone tell me what a semblance is in respect to one's aura?" The question seemed far too simple, and immediately the entire class went into thought. Just as everyone had a unique aura colour and amount, everyone had a unique semblance. But none of them had thought to connect auras and semblances; they had a common source, one was not derived from the other. The thought got Ren to speak up, venturing a guess.

"They are both two sides to the same coin; while one's aura is a raw projection of the soul, one's semblance is the refined display of its qualities."

"Ahh, 2 for 2. Good job pinkie. That's the smart team right there." Her praise got Pyrrha and Ren to smile, and their respective partners congratulating them quietly. Hearing her positive reinforcement of others perked up Weiss in her seat, now wanting some of the recognition.

Ruby, who was lazily listening with her chin on her desk, giggled at the shift in posture, watching the white haired heiress carefully. Something about her was still lingering from yesterday; a small droop in her shoulders and a nervous fiddling with her lip bite that seemed to vanish whenever she thought someone was looking.

"Can anyone tell me how many types of semblances there are and what are they?" Immediately Weiss's hand shot up, getting another giggle from her partner.

"Yes Snow White? I haven't got all day." The fact that she once again managed to call on a student without so much as turning to look at them was unnerving, but the Schnee ignored the feeling and answered quickly.

"Two: self-actualizing and at-a-distance." Weiss smiled as the professor wrote that down on the board, a prideful smile beaming on her lips. After writing Weiss's answer down, Ms. Rhodera turned back to the class, a hard but comically wide eye inspecting them as she thought about what she planned to say next.

"That's it. In the course guidelines, this is pretty much the sum total of what you're supposed know leaving this class." She admitted, pointing to the four things on the bored. The students were dumbfounded; did this mean they were dismissed? What else were they supposed to do with the rest of the time? Did they really have to come back to this class?

"Profes-um, Miss Rhodera, that can't be everything. There are tons of things about aura and semblance not listed there." Weiss spoke up, interrupting the growing murmurs of her peers. The comment caused the teacher to light up like a Christmas tree, immediately pleased someone said that.

"Oh bravo, bravooo! Someone said the obvious! Can you name something? What do you think is the most important thing **not** on this list?"

"Ummm… I would have to say that both act like a muscle. The more you use them, the more useful they get. The more you use your semblance and try to push it, the more flexible and versatile it becomes, while the more you push your aura, the more durable it gets." She added tentatively. Rhodera was pleased to an extreme.

"Ya, ya, that's definitely a big one. But slightly off target. There's more to it that you've missed." The slight let down caused her to huff, her proudful smile devolving back into a hard thought, lip biting stare. When no one could correct her, or add to what she had said, the teacher asked a secondary question, one that seemed as if it was from left field.

"Who here reads? Does anyone here read real, thick books for pleasure?" On queue Ruby, Weiss, and Yang turned their heads to look at Blake, who was, at the moment, nose deep in one such book. Although, at this point, she was probably just trying to hide from her teammates. Realizing she wouldn't be able to get out of it, Blake slowly raised her hand, not sure where the elderly woman was going.

"Oh good, I was afraid the finer things had been lost on this generation. You read? What can you tell me about STATIC. CHARACTERS." The woman's odd emphasis was humourous to the other students, and a chuckle could be heard transiting the class. Blake did her best not to join in, keeping her stoic face intact as she answered.

"Static characters are really just set dressing for the plot. They're characters that don't change over the course of the story." Her answer got a fervent head nod from Professor Rhodera. She quickly picked it up from there, jumping to another point.

"Remember that, because I'm about to tell you something very, _**very**_ important. I've been a huntress since I graduated this school over 50 years ago. I'm retiring, but I wanted to stay on campus for this next year, so I decided to tell Ozpin that I was just gonna use all my saved up sick days and vacation days and stay for the year. That was until he asked me to teach this class. 'Don't worry, there isn't a heavy workload, there isn't much to teach, just a beginners course'. Well, when I saw that this was all that the course had on the docket, my jaw dropped. Let me tell you one very simple thing, and I hope you remember it; in all my 50 years experience, the biggest threats, the worse monsters, were not the ones skulking in the darkness of some long forgotten forest.

Those were dangerous, yes, but the worse monsters were the ones inside the walls of our cities. It was not those that did not have a soul that were always the most dangerous, but those that didn't just fail, but **refused** to grow, to learn, to change, to become more. Those people, those static characters, become a source of fear greater than any Grimm. Why? Because they are the antithesis to Humanity. Humanity's strength, whether you're Faunus or not, is the ability to adapt, to change. Stagnant waters breed parasites, and becomes poisoned by its own lack of movement. So my word of warning: you meet someone, and over the years you never see them grow? Leave them. Or better yet, keep your eye on them carefully. They're the real monster you should be watching." The warning was a dark one, and sent a hushed silence into the room.

Weiss knew it to be true; having grown up around the people that saw her father's presence a boon, she knew all too well that the monsters humanity created could be just as horrid as the creatures of Grimm. She thought carefully about what that meant, the quiet implications on the people around her, and what her future should hold. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as the teacher continued.

"So, for extra credit, you are to guess my semblance by the end of class." The offer got a murmur from the students, as they began talking amongst themselves to try and figure it out. She continued with the lecture, explaining how it was important to continuously grow one's semblance.

"Semblances are indispensable in a fight. The more mature and versatile you've developed your semblance, the more dangerous and useful you are. The most powerful warriors in history could manipulate their talents to accomplish a wide array of objectives. Anyone care to share their semblance?" No one answered. Team JNPR and Team RWBY knew why; tomorrow most of these same students had combat and sparring, and telling your possible opponents what your trump card might be was one way to give yourself an unwarranted handicap. But it was obvious that she wasn't going to stop without a volunteer, so Weiss sighed, ready to speak. She was famous, so most already probably knew her talent…

… except Ruby beat her to it.

"Well, I move super fast." Her quiet voice was barely more than a whisper, but the professor heard her anyway.

"Oh? Care to show us?" The pleasant woman's request was neither firm nor demanding, and Ruby blushed as eyes focused on her, expectant. As she hesitated, Rhodera turned to Weiss, tone shifting to a snappy query.

"You, Miss Schnee, you are her partner, yes?" The alabaster fencer blinked a couple times as she mouth moved soundlessly, her voice caught in her throat for a moment. Before the teacher could repeat her question she managed to stammer out an answer.

"Y-yes, I am."

"Oh good. What does the young girl like? C'mon, quickly now." The question took Weiss by surprise yet again, and her mind reeled as she tried to think of something. _God, why ask me? Her sister is just on the other side of her…!_ As she sped through the last three days of her time with the younger girl, she landed on last night's interaction. _"A cream and five sugars…!"_ Ruby's blurting answer and preference for ungodly amounts of sweetener in her coffee gave Weiss a partial idea, and she hoped it was accurate.

"She likes s-sweets." Weiss cursed the surprised stutter, waiting for a response. Professor Rhodera turned to back to Ruby, who was still blushing, now even more so.

"Is she right?" the red cloaked leader of Team RWBY nodded her head quickly, "ahh, good. Take note everyone, that right there will be a good partnership. Gotta know who you're working with. Now, there is a bowl of chocolates in my office. Go out the door, down the hallway, up the stairs, back up the corridor this way and my office it the first door on the right. If you get there and bring them back in… let's say 10 seconds, you can have them all. How about it?" She barely finished the offer when Ruby dashed out of her seat, her signature rose petals marked her path and a gust of wind followed by a loud slam indicated she had already left. It wasn't even 3 seconds later that she returned, adding to the slowly drifting petals and another gust of wind. In her hand was a bowl of gourmet, luxury chocolate, each individually wrapped in a thick, golden plastic.

"Well, that is certainly a show." The professor said, startled. She lifted one of the fine, fluttering petals, inspecting it with a fine eye.

"What is your name, dear?" The metal haired elderly woman asked as she continued looking at the red flower petal. Ruby managed to reply in between bites of chocolate.

"Ruby Rose, ma'am." Her name got a brief raise of the teacher's eyebrows, and after a moment of silence, the professor shocked Ruby to her core.

"Hmm. You're faster than Summer was. Impressive." The fleeting compliment widened Ruby's eyes, trying to take it in. She began to stutter, questions on her lips as Yang gasped, realizing what the professor was getting at. Weiss and Blake looked at their sibling teammates, dumbfounded by their reactions. The two sisters even got a concerned set of looks from Team JNPR, with Jaune quickly scribbling something down.

"Oh, t-thank you, Miss Rhodera." Ruby stuttered out an acceptance, unsure of how to respond. The eccentric teacher failed to see the emotional effect it had on the two first years, and so she continued with the lesson.

"Who here could brainstorm some implications of her semblance?" The students began to analyze and offer Ruby ideas but she wasn't listening. Weiss could tell that much. Ruby wasn't fidgeting, wasn't writing, not even drawing. She simply sat, her eyes glazed over, with a small, heartfelt smile on her lips. Something about the sight was touching, if not a bit disconcerting to the heiress, but her focus was quickly broken by a paper slid under her arm.

' _What's wrong with Ruby and Yang? How's summer fast?'_

' _Sorry for passing notes. Jaune insisted.'_

The two very different handwritings contrasted each other quite harmoniously. Weiss guessed the swirling, formal cursive underneath the rushed, messy print was Pyrrha's, and absent-mindedly shook her head. She had no idea how those two would work out. Focusing her on answering the questions that had also entered her own mind. As if the paper was giving her permission to break her formal posture, she leaned over to Ruby when the professor had looked away and whispered into her partner's ear.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"Summer was my mom. She died 12 years ago."

* * *

After class Weiss, Blake, and Yang (reluctantly) left the lecture hall, Ruby nervously staying behind to speak with the professor. This left Yang to answer the numerous concerned and curious students.

"Hold on guys, slow down. It's not an easy subject." The hesitant response quieted the clamour of Team JNPR, mainly giving Nora a pause. Yang continued, much more slowly than she was known for being.

"Well… Ruby takes after our mom, a lot. That's why she looks so different than me. That's also where she gets her last name from, while I have our dad's. Man, I didn't know she shared the same semblance, too…" Yang's voice trailed off, and her 5 interested companions realized where the story was heading. Well, three did. Nora and Jaune didn't understand the downward turn of the mood, but were quickly silenced by the more attuned partners. Hoping to get Yang's mind off of it, Blake spoke up, dropping a suggestion.

"Well, at least we have a break right now. Anyone up for some lunch?"

* * *

Weiss pulled back from the curious peers now surrounding Yang. She couldn't understand the need for people to gang up on someone like that. _Seriously people, you can give her some space and a moment and she'll answer you just as quickly._ The snow white fencer snapped at them in her head, irritated at their behaviour. However, she soon took back the judgement, upon realizing she was planning to do similar to Ruby, albeit in a more… formal fashion. Luckily, with their attention so firmly on the blonde brawler she could safely hang back without worrying about being questioned. The hallway grew quiet as she leaned against the wall, rereading notes she had written down. Most weren't gleaned from class, her previous experience provided her most of the information the professor had lectured them over. She wondered how they had developed; she knew their skills were probably even more honed than their last meeting nearly 3 years ago, but their emphasis on their semblances were for the expressed purpose of growing them faster and broader than any possible opponent. Weiss remembered clearly the difficulty she had keeping up. She was able to do so though, if only barely. Thinking about how much improvement they must've made over the years terrified her as she realized tomorrow was sparring and combat, and if he planned to make his move then, she was undoubtedly ending in the ring against him.

 _Oh no… does he plan to simply humiliate me? That would make sense. Maybe I can-_ her thoughts on the matter were cut short as the door opened, and Ruby came out. She had dry tear trails down her cheeks, and her eyes sported a light red tinge around the bright silver disks. Her nose was slightly puffy with a similar red hue; all clear signs she had been crying. The idea briefly unsettled the heiress, unused to the close contact with shows of emotions. She was caught though, with Ruby staring at her, her vaguely swollen eyes focused on the white haired fencer.

"Weiss? What are you still doing here? I would've thought-" Weiss didn't let her finish, attempting to hide the quiet blush of embarrassment behind a dispassionate interruption.

"I'm only here to make sure you won't be late to our next class. Besides, your sense of direction would lead you across campus before you actually find the room." She turned from Ruby as she lifted her chin up, hoping the haughty stance would keep Ruby from getting too close. It worked, only in the physical sense. The younger girl noticed the red undertone coming up in Weiss's cheeks, and silently smiled before she stifled a sniffle.

"I'm not the one that got us lost in the Emerald forest though…" she whispered. She knew Weiss heard it from the plume of fresh colour growing on her cheeks as she led them to their next class in indignant silence.

* * *

 **Hallo. Thanks for reading. I'm really starting to get into this story. If you (whoever is reading this) could review, that would be great, even if you don't follow/favourite. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of that day had gone smoothly, a nice distraction from both Ruby's emotional upset and Weiss's looming engagement. That was until Yang and Blake decided right before bed was a good time to bring up both of these things; Yang's interest in Ruby's conversation with the Professor sparking the off-putting night time talk.

"So Rubes, what did Professor Rhodera have to say about mom?" Her hesitancy was palpable, but obviously still not enough to stop her from asking. Ruby played it off well enough, having mostly come to grips with the topic at this point.

"Oh, she commented on how much I look like her; apparently mom was one of her favourite students. She told me how much she was able to accomplish with her speed, which gave me loads of ideas. And apparently I'm faster than she was when she first attended Beacon, so there's that…" Ruby's voice faded off, letting the thought sink in. She was tired, and wasn't looking forward to an extended dialogue on such a draining topic. Before Yang could persist, Blake interrupted, noticing the unusual quiet that had fallen over their scarlet leader's normally loud speech.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk about it after sparring class tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep right now though." The mention sparked instant worry in the fairest of the group. Weiss had gotten comfortable, but the realization that tomorrow she would come face to face with Vanetian again invoked a cold sweat to form. Flashes of his dark orange hair and bright red eye sent shivers up her spine. _Oh no, I haven't prepared at all! I have no idea what he's planning, and I don't have any idea how I'm going to handle it…! What do I do, what do I do...!?_ Her mental beration started a trembling nervousness in her. The movements were small, but she was unable to quell them. Being absorbed in herself like she was, she didn't even notice that the lights had been turned off and everyone had said goodnight. When she managed to get a hold over herself well enough to crawl out of bed for some water, she became aware, and thought about just laying down and attempting to sleep it off. The continued cold sweat and her parched throat demanded otherwise, so she silently got up and left the room, needed something to quench the growing thirst.

At least, Weiss thought she had done so silently. Ruby lay in bed wide awake, a slight irritation in the back of her mind. Weiss had stayed after class for Ruby, and despite not owning up to the nicety, the young leader knew it wasn't to keep Ruby on time. At least, she hoped it wasn't _just_ to keep her on time. _Oh, come on Ice Queen, I'll be your friend yet…_ She was determined to break that icy facade. Just when she thought she had made progress, her goodnight wish to the heiress was ignored, something the alabaster girl had reluctantly returned the previous night. And just as she thought Weiss was asleep, she heard her get up and leave the room. _What could you be doing so late?_

Ruby was _actually_ silent, surprisingly so, as she climbed down from her bed and followed Weiss's steps out to the kitchen. She hadn't expected the sight that met her upon poking her head around the corner.

Weiss was standing in the dark kitchen, illuminated only by the moonlight that made its way in through the window. The bleaching rays made the small girl look even paler than usual, her fair complexion fading to a true snow white. That wasn't the noticeable part though; the surprise came with her partner's current state. Weiss's nightgown clung to her petite frame, and her skin glistened with sweat. The room wasn't truly cold, but the heiress barely managed to stop a violent shake that had threatened to overcome her as she uncharacteristically chugged a glass of water. The scene dropped all previous thoughts of disappointed irritation from her mind. As she walked around the corner and spoke up, worry now the predominant emotion in her steps.

"Weiss? Are you alright?" Ruby's voice broke the eerie, twilight silence. Startled by the question, Weiss nearly choked on her water, coughing as she tried to swallow what she had in her mouth. Ruby moved to help her, but didn't know how, and Weiss managed to get some control over herself just a few seconds later. When she was finally breathing properly, she turned to her team leader with a glare on her eyes.

"Ruby!" she hissed, "what are you doing sneaking up on my like that?! You could've given me a heart attack!" Her whispered demands held the same fear inducing properties to Ruby as her usual shouts did.

"Oh, um, well, you didn't say goodnight tonight and when I saw you get up from bed I was really curious so I followed you out here and you didn't really look okay so I got worried and asked if you were and then you started whisper yelling at me and now I'm scared." She stammered out the answer, her words melding together in her rushed, quieted tone. Had Weiss been in a better mood, she might have taken some pity and apologized. Had she been in a good mood, she might have noticed how cute the sight was. But she was in neither and all she could do was glare in irritated embarrassment and tired anxiety.

"Ruby, go back to bed, and never speak of this again." She demanded, turning away from the younger girl with flushed cheeks and another noticeable tremble. For a moment Ruby thought about reaching out to her and ignoring the command, but she thought better of it and whispered a goodnight before walking back to the room. _Maybe she'll be more open about it tomorrow…_ Ruby thought to herself as she made her way back to the dorm. As she was trudging down the hall, something grabbed her attention; walking towards her was a short young boy, shorter than even her. He had impermeable black, straight hair that fell lazily over his dark, greyish silver eyes. He wore similarly black pajamas. If it wasn't for his peach complexion, Ruby was sure he would have completely blended in with the unlit hallway. In his hand he held an empty cup. He walked up to her, and it was barely as he was passing did she realize he was heading to the kitchen, undoubtedly for something to drink. _That won't end well…_ she said to herself as she stopped him.

"Oh, hello, I don't believe we've met. Who might you be?" She asked, hoping to make small talk and lead him away from the distraught heiress. Luckily, it worked. He answered, and Ruby began to walk with him back in the other direction.

"... Dawnar." He responded. His dark silver eyes focused on Ruby, scanning her face in an emotionless way. It was only with after she heard his voice did she reinspect him. His soft face and subtly plump cheeks still bore an extremely young appearance, and his higher pitched voice was not something Ruby expected from the normal, late teen attendee to the school. That's when upon second glance she realized he was younger; definitely younger than the average. Possibly younger than herself.

"Oh, cool name. How old are you?" She put up her best smile as she started walking him back the way he came, away from the kitchen.

"13. Why?" His monotonous answer got a wide-eyed response from the huntress-in-training. _Holy crackers! This kid got in at 13?!_ How she managed to keep a straight face and disarming smile she'll never remember. The thought quickly came to mind that perhaps he was just visiting, and so she had the wherewithal to ask another question.

"Oh really? What are you doing here, then?"

"I'm a student here, miss. I'm attending with my brothers and sister." That same monotone voice shattered her hopes, and she could here a comical cry in her head. _How is this possible…!_ Ruby managed to ignore that, instead focusing on getting him back to where ever he came from.

"Oh? Wow, that's impressive! What team are you with?" Her cheerful tone clashed so notably with his lackluster voice, but she kept to her cute nature for fear of either growing too loud or breaking down at the apparent talent.

"Team VOID." Just then the similarities between himself and Orion and Siria became obvious, and Ruby cursed under her breath for not realizing it sooner. Luckily they found themselves at Team VOID's door, and the red themed teen let out a relieved little sigh.

"Well I'm glad to have met you! Goodnight!" She chirped as she walked away, leaving the boy staring at her.

* * *

Dawnar stared at the strange girl as she strolled back down the corridor. His eyes then looked down at his empty cup, at the door to his dorm, and then back at the girl, completely befuddled by the interaction. He then opened the door to the room, walking in his eyes on his bone-dry cup. Siria and Orion were out cold, but Vanetian sat at one of the two desks, his gauntlet, Muurtalis, deconstructed and the parts strewn across the table. He had been working on it at the workshop for hours, and when he was forced to leave the forges for curfew, he had pulled out his personal tools and continued his work. It looked like he was about done, but Dawnar could never tell; he had little interest in the mechanisms that his sister and brother cared to employ in their weapons. The only thing that really bothered him at the moment was the empty water cup he had been hoping to fill.

"See? Nothing to worry about. Got your water, now you can lay down and leave me alone." Vanetian grunted as he continued on his work, not even bothering to look up at his youngest brother. The boy opened his mouth to speak, before closing it without saying a word. Still confused by the redhead, he walked over to his bed, set down his glass, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Ruby was sure to wake up first, put on her uniform, and prepare her school supplies before any of her teammates. When Blake stretched awake, Ruby kept to her silent morning dance, getting a raised eyebrow from the black haired adolescent. It took her a second to spot the quizzical look, but when she did she explained in a whisper,

"Weiss wasn't feeling to great last night… I don't want to disturb her." She said as she packed a blank notebook and some pens into her bag. Blake looked over at the sleeping snow princess; she was curled up in an odd ball with her back to the other bunk beds. While she seemed to be alright to Blake's eyes, she wasn't about to push it if Ruby thought something was up, and so she rose from her bed with a shrug and matched her young leader's silent motions, getting ready quickly.

While Blake was more than willing to play along, being naturally so quiet anyway, Yang wouldn't have the chance. The busty blonde woke up with a loud yawn, and then instead of climbing out of bed like anyone else might have, the pun loving young woman simply rolled off the side, falling to the floor with a loud and startling _crash_.

"OH! Jeez Yang, try to keep it quiet!" Ruby pleaded, but the damage was already done; Weiss stirred with a pained moan as Yang rubbed her head.

"Oh c'mon Rubes, it wasn't that loud! Besides, looks like princess needed a wakeup call anyway." Yang grinned through her grimacing face, looking up at Blake and Ruby with a smirk.

"Ugh… while I highly doubt your antics were for my sake, I guess I do I have to get up." Weiss responded, her irritated tone coloured with desire to keep sleeping as she fought off a yawn.

The four of them quickly got ready, and before long they were heading to the dining room. Weiss refused to speak after her little wake up call, instead ignoring any attempt at friendly conversation and using her all too well-equipped glares to 'voice' her irritation at Ruby's few childish mistakes.

The youngest member of the team realized as they sat down that she wasn't going to get any words out of the snow white heiress any time soon, and so found herself quietly at Weiss's side, mumbling about sparring class and fighting as they went through the line for breakfast. When they found a table to sit at, Team JNPR followed, taking up seats opposite to them.

"Hey, so I found out that Team VOID is in our sparring class. I can't wait to see what they're like." Jaune said, the gossip thick in the air. Weiss twitched at the sound of his voice. _It's because of you that they know that, you moron. Weren't you the one that told them? Have you not talked to them but at all?_ Weiss thought to herself, wanting to scream. But then she realized that he probably lost in thought drooling over Siria like the buffoon he was. The idea was revolting to her, but she stayed quiet.

"Oh, I've met three of them already!" Ruby added, turning most of the attention onto her. Even Weiss turned to her, her heart thumping nervously in her chest. _Three? When did she meet another one? On no, which one…?_

"There's Orion and Siria, who made that really good stir fry left in the dorm fridge. And then last night I ran into Dawnar. He's only 13! I didn't realize someone could get into Beacon being so young!" Ruby revealed, chilling the alabaster fencer. The small shiver that crawled up her spine at the mention of that one was unmistakable, but she hid the response. Ruby continued with a growing excitement.

"Oh, and did you know that they're all one big family? They're all siblings, and their oldest brother is an assistant professor here! Isn't that the coolest?" _Ugh, even he's here? I'm not going to catch a break here, am I? Maybe I should've stayed in Atlas…_ Pyrrha jumped in at that point, being the third most knowledgeable of the group.

"I'm not surprised. The Silverblood family was world renowned for their semblance manipulation before the former patriarch and his wife died. If their children live up to the family name, then I'm sure they're easily among the top students here." The redheaded Mistralian's addition evoked a glance from the Schnee. Before Pyrrha could ask her anything, Yang started talking, her feisty attitude boiling to the surface.

"Well I just hope they can put up a good match. With all these writing classes and note taking, I'm itching for a good fight."

"You might want to cool it, Yang. It's only the first week, I doubt they're going to jump into the ring for an all out match before the lessons have really begun." Blake tried to temper her partner's enthusiasm with a perfectly reasonable thought. _I so hope you're right…_

* * *

After breakfast the group of 8 made their way to the sparring theatre, Professor Goodwitch already there and waiting. The two teams were right on schedule, and the last students to enter. Team CRDL sat off to one side in the front, the all boys team quietly joking amongst themselves. However, the strongest presence came not from the bickering boys or the formal proctor, but from the group of four dead center in the seats overlooking the stage. Siria and Orion stood off to the side talking about something. Or, possibly arguing. They both wore their uniforms, except Orion had once again traded the blazer for his personal black leather long coat. Once they walked in, Siria made sure to wave to them, a cheery smile on her face. The motion caught Orion's attention, and he turned to them as well. Barely giving them a nod and flick of the wrist, he was quickly brought back into the conversation he was having with his sister.

The other two Silverbloods sat in the seats closest to the more personable ones. Vanetian held an air of superiority, his arms spread out wide and leaning back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other. He wore the standard uniform, just like his sister, and his reddish orange hair was loosely pulled back into a ponytail, allowing a few locks to fall over his silver and red eyes. The youngest Silverblood sat next to him, though not with any of the bravado his brother did. Instead, he sat as blandly as he could, his uniform covered by a thin, black cloak he wore. He also looked back at the doors, but not at the group as a whole, but at Ruby in particular. When she waved to him he blinked, and looked back at his siblings, as if they were supposed to tell him how to react. When none of them looked his way he simply looked down, his eyes falling on his lap. The little action elicited a chorus of 'aww's from the 8 girls as they found their seats, giving the mystery team plenty of space.

"Alright, now that we have the full class, we can begin. In here you'll be practicing a plethora of techniques, as well building team formations and strategies. However, for the first couple of sessions, I think it best to begin with some sparring. I would like to see what each of you can do with such close quarters, and it'll be good for your team leaders to get a grasp of what each of your members can do. So, would anyone like to volunteer as the first challenger?" Glynda cut through the friendly conversations with the ease one would expect from a learned teacher. Immediately Vanetian's hand rose, the casual action catching her eye.

"Very well Mr. Silverblood. Is there anyone in particular you would like to duel?" _Oh great, here it comes… right off the bat, I should've expected he wouldn't waste any time…_ Weiss clenched the hem of her skirt and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Team JNPR." The challenge stopped Professor Goodwitch in her tracks, having looked down at her tablet to put up the match. The request pulled all eyes to him, and snapped Weiss's open. For a moment the room was silent. Vanetian seemed to lack any sense of awareness of the growing tension, his laid back attitude continuing right through the momentary silence.

"I'm sorry, are you asking for a 4 on 1 fight?" She looked up at him over her glasses, eyebrows furrowed and lips turned down in an aggravated frown.

"Yes. Is that an issue?" His casual question unsettled Glynda immensely, but she hid it as she responded immediately. If he wanted his fight, he would have it, but she made a mental note to yell at Nebulous about the dangers of overconfidence later.

"Well, Mr. Arc, is it? Do you accept the challenge?"Jaune went wide-eyed at the question, gulping as he looked from Goodwitch to Vanetian and then to his team. Nora held an eager face, nodding sadistically, while Ren simply stared at the challenger, lost in thought. It was finally Pyrrha's shoulder shrug and nod that convinced him to agree.

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch, we accept."

"Very well, go change into your combat gear and be out in 10. We'll be waiting." She ordered. The group and Vanetian got up from their seats and headed to the locker rooms. While Dawnar simply watched them walk away, all the while stealing glances at the odd, red cloaked girl, Siria and Orion were whispering to each other. Orion was obviously in a calmer mood; his tone was quiet and low pitched, his words far slower than his hissing, whisper-shouting sister. A few minutes went by with them going back and forth before they were suddenly interrupted. Dawnar stood up from his seat and walked away from them, turning their attention onto him. Their faces immediately displayed a deep concern as he made his way to Team RWBY, and more specifically, Ruby. When the small boy reached her, she smiled at him, his lackluster and plain, yet curious stare unusually passive.

"Oh, hallo again! I'm glad to see you with your team." Ruby's cheery disposition got an odd response from Dawnar, as he simply cocked his head to one side as he looked her up and down, as if he was trying to find something. After a brief few seconds, he finally spoke.

"You never told me your name." His curt statement wasn't exactly a request; the observation received a surprised reaction from the girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Ruby Rose. I must have completely forgotten last night." She said hurriedly. Her loud response put a small grin on Dawnar's face, and he spun around and made his way back to his speechless siblings, a spring to his step that wasn't there previously. This time only Yang was present to coo at the perceived cuteness, with Blake only managing a smirk while Weiss sat with a cold dread.

 _Oh no you don't, you little demon. Stay the hell away from my partner. I won't have you messing up my next four years in any way whatsoever._ She hollered in her mind, biting her lip ferociously as she stared daggers into the boys back.

When he sat back down the competitors finally came out; Team JNPR was in their full combat gear, and Vanetian in his dark grey tunic. He wore no armour, his upper body garments loose and free for movement. However, he did have padded pouches on his legs, providing them some extra protection as well as storage space. And while his right arm only had an opened sleeve, his left bore an intricate gauntlet with a Dust vial rotary, much like Weiss's Myrtenaster, only the rotary wrapped around his forearm and included a lot more options. A small, 26 centimeter long tube latched to his belt on his back, and in it they could see another, smaller, leather wrapped metal tube. Over his left breast was his personal crest: a simple, dark red, four pointed star. As he stood on one side of the stage, staring at his opponents, a smirk formed; Weiss knew he was excited, he always loved to fight, to _dance_ as he called it.

"Are all combatants ready?" Glynda asked. She didn't wait for a response before she shouted for them to begin.

Team JNPR charged at the lone enemy, taking their numbers advantage for what it was worth. Unfortunately, it seemed it wasn't worth anything. Vanetian ducked and dodged through every single strike. Trying to hit him was like trying to catch the wind with one's bare hands. They persisted in this endeavour for only a moment longer, the countless blows hitting not but empty space.

"Pull off! Two at a time!" Jaune shouted as he pulled back. The new tactic solicited a furrowed brow from the defensive student. The small respite giving him time to brush back his orange red bangs. Then Ren and Pyrrha ran at him, ending his small rest. Not that he needed it, as the teen wasn't even winded. This time though he saw the difficulty step up. The pair worked well together for new teammates, and to match Vanetian switch tactics as well; instead of fancy acrobatics to dodge everything, he began redirecting their strikes, timing and aiming each attack meant for him to one another. Pyrrha's fast and agile spear attacks made her easy pickings to keep Ren at a safe distance. While now falling back, he managed to shift his direction back to the center of the ring, angling away from the wall he had been closing in on with a spin of his heel.

"Is this really all you've got? I was looking forward to a challenge. This? This isn't a dance. It's a _lesson._ " His voice dropped and so did he; he kicked Pyrrha's legs out from under her, knocking her off to the side. With Ren unexpectedly now all by himself, Vanetian jumped off the floor, closing in right up to the martial artist. It became obvious that Ren was outmatched; Vaner pummeled him relentlessly, strafing slightly of redirecting Ren's blows well consistently landing his own.

Vaner struck him hard in the ribs, his elbow connecting with Ren's side to the young man's grimace. Ren tried a counter attack, his darting slash coming in low to connect with Vaner's chest. Vanetian saw it coming, and moved side stepped it before locking his opponent's arm in place and slamming the back of his hand against his face. Disoriented and completely at Vaner's mercy, the orange haired huntsman-to-be disarmed one of Ren's hands before landing a well placed knee in between his kidneys. Over the span of just a few seconds he left Ren a bewildered mess, before kicking him out of the ring.

"Ren!" Nora called and reached out for him as his aura hit the red from the concussive force of the kick. She turned to Vaner with a glare before charging him. Her hammer was far too fast and heavy for him to hope to redirect elegantly like he had with Pyrrha and Ren's so he ducked and dodge her flurry of blows. The wide swings were easy enough for him to dodge, but their momentum made it impossible for him to counter without getting himself into danger. Back on the defensive, he back stepped to the center of the ring, until he ran up against something.

Surprised, he looked behind himself to see Jaune standing there, shield held fast in between the two of them. The defense was simple and unmoveable, making a wall out of a student. Vaner had no space to maneuver, and without it, couldn't hope to deal with both Nora and Jaune at the same time, and without any space to fall back to, Nora's next blow was going to land. The two handed overhead slam was coming in fast, and Vanetian knew that if it landed, he was going to lose not just the match, but probably consciousness as well.

Time seemingly slowed as Vaner smirked, pleased to be proven wrong. He reached around to his back and grasped the smaller cylinder, pulling it out of its holster with a flourish. Pressing a button, the long, reddish yellow saber ignited from the hilt with a _snap-hiss_ and a burst of light. The bright light blinded Jaune and Nora for a moment; Nora's hammer failed to care. Their solitary opponent swung his blade in a wide arc, catching Magnhild at the hinge just under its head, and slicing it clean off.

* * *

 **Hallo. Thank you for reading. If you, dear reader, could review that would be great, as I'm starved for the critique. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby watched from the stands, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as she followed Vanetian's movements. His expert feet and fluid hands kept him completely safe, even though he had yet to draw his weapon, and man, was it impressive.

"Woah…! I never would've imagined someone being that good!" She whispered in admiration. Unbeknownst to her, Weiss had every inclination he was going to make a mockery of Team JNPR. But this was odd to her; while Vanetian loved to fight, he loathed wasting time, preferring to finish tasks as quickly as possible. He wasn't an endurance fighter, and while these fancy acrobatics and simple hand-to-hand defenses were fairly rudimentary for him, she doubted that he could keep up the tactic for very long.

"You said it, sis. He's even got Pyrrha on the ropes!" Yang responded with an enthusiastic shout. Jaune had peeled off Nora and himself at this point, allowing Pyrrha and Ren to truly dig in. But it was seemingly in vain, as he continued his in touchable defense, with slight adjustment. After a few moments, Weiss began to see all of his missed opportunities for counters, and she realized something: Pyrrha and Ren were beginning to as well. To an inexperienced eye, it would seem like the two were getting nowhere, but to Weiss's, so finely attuned to Vanetian's style, she could tell he was falling behind, ever so slightly, and losing his momentum.

That was when he said something to them, breaking his cocky silence. No one in the stands heard it, but whatever it was, Weiss knew it was aggressive and insulting. When he kicked Pyrrha's legs out from under her, the heiress knew he had noticed his deteriorating position. The beating he brought down on Ren as Pyrrha recovered was gruesome to watch, and Weiss could hear nearly everyone, Siria and Orion included, grimace at the vicious pummeling. When Ren was done, Vanetian kicked him out of the ring. _Well, at least we know he still thinks ahead…_ It was a small point of solace, one that soon came under question.

"Ren!" Nora called out to her partner as he tumbled off the stage, dazed and bordering unconsciousness. In a fury, the hammer wielder jumped at Vaner, her massive mallet impossible to block. He was forced back onto the defensive, falling back to the center of the circle. As he did, Weiss noticed Jaune ready himself, his shield raised, it seemed as though he expected to ambush their lone opponent. _He's even more of a fool than I thought if he thinks he's going to-_ Weiss's thoughts were interrupted as Jaune braced himself and pressed forward, just a couple feet or two, and Vanetian found his back up against an impromptu wall.

 _Well, wasn't expecting that…_ The tactic invoked a startled glance from the orange haired Silverblood. With Nora coming in fast, everyone gasped in anticipation, waiting for her to put the nail in the coffin. For a split second Weiss felt the enticement of relief, believing that Nora might just postpone her encounter with him. It was dashed though, as she saw him draw the small, leather wrapped cylinder from its holster. Nora wasn't fast enough.

Pressing a button, the long, reddish yellow saber ignited from the hilt with a _snap-hiss_ and a burst of light. The bright light shocked everyone in the room, except for his teammates. Nora's hammer failed to care. Their solitary opponent swung his blade in a wide arc, catching Magnhild at the hinge just under its head, and slicing it clean off. The head of the hammer sailed harmlessly over his and Jaune's head. The sight froze everyone else in place, transfixed on either the weapon or the hammerhead.

Weiss could see Vaner's smirk as he spun his reverse grip back to a normal one, and swung again. This time, his blade chopped her weapon's polearm in half with a loud, sizzling, peeling cry. Neither Jaune nor Nora had yet understood what happened, and Vanetian took advantage of that momentary confusion. Flourishing his left wrist, the gauntlet he wore activated, lighting up as two green vials of dust loaded into the mechanism. Once it did, taking less than a second to load, Vaner jutted his hand towards Nora's exposed chest, the Dust activating and sending a powerful gust of wind at her. The force launched her up into the air, sending her flying out of the battle space.

"WOAH! Now that's incredible!" Yang hollered as Nora landed, utterly beaten. She didn't even have her aura up to take the hit, so sure of her victory. _Well, I guess that's to be expected._ Weiss thought as she looked at the remnants of the girl's great hammer, the sites where Vanetian's blade had sliced through it still glowing with heat.

"Two down, two to go." Vaner called out as he spun around, expecting to slice through Jaune's shield with similar ease. However, he was surprised for a second time by the blond, as his saber splashed against the antique shield, leaving no more than a small burn.

"What the…?" Everyone stared, the sight completely confusing them. Even Team VOID squinted and stroked their head, the result not what they were expecting. Before Vanetian could react, Pyrrha threw her shield at him, knocking him to the side as it connected with his ribs. He tumbled to the edge of the arena, letting his two opponents regroup as he rolled to his feet. His eyes narrowed as he stared them down.

Weiss looked on with a renewed interest. _There is no way that buffoon knows how to block_ Solari _. How did he do it...?_ Weiss gripped the hem of her skirt as she analyzed the situation, something missing that would give her the answer.

Pyrrha didn't bother waiting to understand the situation.

"Switch weapons with me, Jaune!" She ordered. Jaune swallowed hard and complied. Jaune handed her his sword and shield as she switched Milo into its rifle form before trading it.

"Cover me!" She said as he readied the gun, firing a couple shots at the Silverblood. Vaner deflected them easily, the pelleting rounds no more than nuisances. When Pyrrha reached him, the real duel began. Pyrrha was a world class champ for their age, and her skill was nothing to sniff at. However, Vanetian was tempered in experience and countless practice himself, and so stood his ground. Solari clashed against Crocea Mors with loud, fizzling snaps and whines, the swordsmen (or swordswoman) trying their best to break each other's defenses.

Unfortunately for her, Pyrrha had taken on one challenge too many. Vaner's fluid, energetic style was just as quick and agile as when she had Milo and Akouo. Without her specialty weapons, she was at a disadvantage. And her weak footing was only enhanced by the extreme lack in versatility Jaune's sword and shield carried. She slowly was forced back as their trade, strike for strike, became more and more one-sided, the Mistralian forced onto her back foot. She made her adversary fight for every step though, her ingenuity even with such a crass weapon keeping Vaner from using his gauntlet again as he switched from the elegant style of a one-handed flurry to a staunch two-handed defense to intercept shield bashes and a few hard, angled swings of the borrowed sword.

In their fierce engagement, Vanetian had neglected the other standing opponent in the battle, who once again was behind the orange-haired duelist. Jaune aimed the rifle at the small of his back, before squeezing the trigger and firing another few rounds. They were poorly timed though, as Vanetian had planned to jump at the moment, leaping over a side swipe from Pyrrha. Now with nothing between herself and the incoming shots, she was forced to lift Jaune's shield to take them.

This left her wide open to Vanetian as he landed his somersault, his gauntlet activating again as a dark blue and a yellow vial loaded into the mechanism. He swung his hand out to her back, deep blue tendrils of electricity arcing out from his fingers and filling the room with bright flashes and ear-breaking snaps as the Dust fueled energy drained her aura and sent her sprawling onto the floor, carried towards Jaune by the wave of power. Crocea Mors clattered on the floor, the lingering sparks dancing across the pavement as they dissipated, leaving Pyrrha twitching and fighting to rise.

Vanetian raised himself from the crouching position he had landed in, the room now only filled with the hum of his saber and Pyrrha's tired struggles. He turned and looked at Jaune, the boy shaking and looking at Pyrrha with a set of wide, worried eyes, before he dropped to his knees to help her, shouting,

"Alright, alright, alright! I surrender! You win!"

"Well done, Vanetian… that was a fine match." Glynda growled under her breath. When the board displayed his victory, Team CRDL started to holler congratulations. Something about the team didn't sit well with Ruby, but when she saw Yang start clapping and Blake's slight, impressed nod, she began to clap herself, only to stop when she noticed her partner nervously clutching the ends of her skirt.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby whispered, sincerely confused. As she did, she stole a glance at Team VOID. It seemed as though Dawnar couldn't have cared less, his blank face simply watching the show. Orion and Siria however sat with scowls, Siria back to whispering angrily at Orion, who didn't bother responding.

"You'll see." Weiss responded, her voice hollowed with an uneasy anticipation. Ruby looked back at stage. Nora and Ren, having mostly recovered, were limping to Pyrrha's aid, the prodigy still having trouble due to the after effects of the shock she had just been given.

"Alright, who would like to volunteer next? We need two-" Glynda was interrupted, Vanetian's voice loud enough for everyone to hear. However, unlike the last time he spoke, he held no cockiness; instead, his voice conveyed a quiet determination.

"If you don't mind, Professor, I would like to partake in another bout." His request sent a hush over the entire space, and before Goodwitch could deny him, he turned to Team RWBY, looked Weiss dead in the eye, and asked her directly with a cold stare.

"Well, Weiss? For old time's sake?" The question and implication turned all eyes onto the heiress, with Ruby first to say something.

"Wait, Weiss, you know him? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Yeah Weiss, what's up with that? Could've given us the heads-up." Yang and Ruby began to badger her, with Blake only giving her a half hearted defense.

"Quiet guys, she has to answer still."

"Wait, is that what's been-" Weiss snapped at Ruby, not wanting her to finish that question.

"Shut up, Ruby," her demand silenced the girl before she turned back to her fiery challenger, "very well, if you insist." The alabaster fencer rose without a sound from the rest of the onlookers. Glynda looked at the two, hesitant to allow the fight to proceed, but unable to coax herself into denying them.

"Very well… Miss Schnee, please go get changed. While you are waiting, Mr. Silverblood, please get a stretcher for Miss Nikos. Mr. Arc, I'll be having you take the rest of your team to the infirmary to have them patched up." She ordered, and the three quickly moved to do as they were told.

"What's up with that? You'd think that Ice Princess would've given us some sort of hint at least. Why did she keep it from us?" Yang blurted out before Weiss even got out of earshot. Ruby notice her tense slightly from the veiled accusation, but she didn't so much as pause on her way to the locker room.

"Well, some people have secrets they would like to keep to themselves. I'm not surprised that Weiss has some, too." Blake replied, a weak defense, but a worthwhile one. As the group watched her walk away, Ruby took the chance to move closer to the other Silverblood siblings, knowing they had the answers to her and Yang's questions. Dawnar noticed her first, and tried to hide behind his pitch black bangs. He then turned to his sister, a small hand reaching through his cloak and tugging at his sister's blazer. _Aww, how cute…!_ Ruby thought as she walked up to them. The tug caught Siria's attention, and she turned to Ruby, replacing the annoyed frown with a pleasant smile.

"Hey Ruby! What's up?" She asked, cutting Orion off in whatever he was saying.

"Hey Siria. Um, do you guys… know Weiss? What was your brother's, umm, 'for old time's sake' thing about?" Ruby asked, trying to keep quiet as she fiddled with her thumbs. _If Weiss didn't mention it, I doubt she wanted it to be talked about. But I want to know, so if she won't tell me, someone will_.

"Oh, um, about that, I don't really think-" Siria started, trying to avoid answering. Dawnar spoke up, interrupting her, and getting astonished looks of incredulity from his elder siblings.

"The Silverblood family and the Schnee family have been friends for generations. Weiss and Vaner were really close before Jacques and Nebulous had a fight." He revealed, never breaking his normal, passionless voice and face. Before he could say anything else, Orion grabbed his arm, scowling at him and shaking his head. That was when Ruby realized that she was very possibly stepping on some toes she really shouldn't. After giving her youngest brother the sternest death-glare she could manage, Siria turned to Ruby, a regretful expression plastered on her face.

"Look Ruby, I would love to tell you what happened. I really would. I hate this melodrama those two have going on, but it really isn't my place. Maybe after the duel Weiss or Vaner will tell you, okay?" The older girl pleaded for Ruby to drop the subject, and after looking at her begging hands Ruby agreed. But she still had other questions.

"Okay, but can you at least tell me how Vaner's weapon was able to do that? I've never seen a blade like that!" She asked her next question, excitement growing over the weapon as she remembered the blade slicing through metal like it was a hot knife through softened butter.

"Oh, that I will gladly tell you. I don't know the inner details of how it works, but it essentially creates a blade out of pure aura, weaponizing his aura into something deadly. The high energy beam can only be stopped by a few things, most notably, other auras or objects imbued with aura. Nearly everything else will be sliced to ribbons." She said, a slight smirk on her lips. Whether it was from admiration or the joy of giving away her brother's secret, Ruby couldn't tell.

"Oooooh, that's super cool! And it explains why it couldn't cut through Crocea Mors." She replied, her fondness for weapons showing through quite clearly. Siria turned to Ruby, the tables now turned with Ruby having an answer no one else did.

"How so?" The scarlet leader thought of letting Siria hang, thinking to use her little insight to get leverage on Weiss's past, but decided against it once her stomach revolted at the idea.

"Oh, Jaune's weapons are antiques. One of his great-grandfathers or something used them in the Great War, and it's been passed down ever since. That undoubtedly would have an effect on it like that." The answer got a raised eyebrow from the two older siblings as they nodded their heads in understanding. Just then, Weiss entered the stage, her huntress gear on and Myrtenaster in her hand.

"Ope, looks like the fight's about to begin. Talk to you guys afterwards!" Ruby said quietly as she got up and returned to Yang and Blake. Siria smiled at her, as well as Orion, but Dawnar's eyes trailed after the crimson huntress-to-be, a single thought on his mind.

 _What a strange girl…_

* * *

Weiss stood, stiff as a board, looking straight ahead. Vanetian stared back at her, looking her up and down, before unholstering his saber. The weapon again activated with a _snap-hiss_ , followed by a deep hum as the blade washed everything in a deep reddish yellow light. Everyone was silent in anticipation, Glynda inspecting the two of them. Before she called a start to the match, they all heard a supportive yell break the tension.

"C'mon Weiss, kick his butt!" Ruby hollered at her partner, receiving a glance her way from the winter fencer. Her big, goofy smile and bright, impassioned eyes stirred something in the alabaster heiress, but she ignored it. The intense, less than affable interest from her other teammates dissuaded the small spark from growing, and she readied herself.

"Begin!" Goodwitch called, and Vaner wasted no time darting across the arena. His blade thrusted at Weiss, only to stab air as she sidestepped the strike. Not missing a beat, Vanetian spun his saber in his hand and twisted his arm to block the slice she aimed for his back. The air was filled with a crackle as Weiss's aura-streamed foil met the energy blade. Dancing out of her reach, Vanetian twirled to meet her face to face, back on the offensive. His weapon seemingly never stopped moving, leaving a bright trail marking where it had been.

He furiously struck at her, his tenacity built into the constant strikes. The room was filled with the crack and sizzle of their blades intercepting each other, and the bright flashes every time Solari and Myrtenaster met.

Despite being unable to push past Weiss's defense, Vanetian was able to continue his attack with his elegant one-handed style, freeing his left. _Oh crap, I completely forgot…!_ Weiss realized as his Dust arm lit up, another set of blue and yellow Dust vials loading into the gauntlet. As Vanetian finished a sweeping, reverse grip slash, one that Weiss had managed to redirect quite easily, the burst of electricity bolted from his hand, screeching it's way towards her. Just before the fingers of crackling energy reacher her, she threw up her aura around herself. Her spiritual shield took the brunt of the blow, but it couldn't stop her from being lifted off her feet. Using the momentum to her advantage, she flipped midair, and continued to fall back by cartwheeling another few meters. Vaner simply watched, straightening up as she fell back. When she finally stopped and readied herself again, he looked at her with disappointment.

"Running away? Really? Where is that Schnee spirit? You are Schnee by blood, are you not? Now dance, before I sweep you off your feet." To anyone else, the statement would have seemed aggressive, yet oddly romantic. To Weiss though, it was an emotional callback. _Is that it, Vaner? Do you want to see me fight?_ Her eyes narrowed as she looked him over, his scowling eyes unwilling to divulge answers. _Fine. If you want to face a_ _ **real**_ _Schnee, then you will._

Her thoughts summoned a line of glyphs from her to him, and he instantly smirked. As he twitched to raise his blade, she dashed to him, her speed impressing even Ruby to no end. Her foil met his saber, and once again the room was filled with the fizzling, crashing pangs of their two weapons meeting as they clashed, the two masterful duelists caught in a seemingly endless dance; it was an enthralling back and forth tango, one that seemed almost practiced a dozen times over. His fiery enthusiasm ran with every stroke, the light of his blade reflecting off of her shimmering, snow-like dress. Her cool, collected, darting thrusts and riposts melting in vicinity to him.

While their engagement had started in an unfollowable mess of blow and counter strike, Vanetian was starting to noticeably slow down, to where he was soon on the complete defensive. Taking the advantage, Weiss pushed her tiring muscles a bit further, speeding up her tempo instead of slowing down as they screamed to her to do so. Unable to keep up, now it was Vanetian's turn to retreat, breaking the entanglement with single usage of green Dust. He slid away from her, panting hard.

"You wanted a fight… so why are you running now?" She called to him, and proud grin forming on her tired face. _I don't know how long I can keep this up, but I know he can't much longer. All I have to do is… out… last…_ Her mind trailed off as she noticed large, glowing, reddish yellow orbs floating around her.

"Oh shit." She said as she broke her normally prim facade, realizing the trap she had fallen into. The orbs were surrounding her, and she knew exactly what they were for.

"I did, and it was a good one. Thanks, _lossen hiril._ Maybe next time it'll last a bit longer." And with that, the orbs twitch, and then sped towards her. She crouched and put one arm over her head as the missiles crashed down on her, erupting into a powerful explosion. The student's in the stand had to cover their eyes from the wind and dust it kicked up, but over the rocketing detonation Ruby's worried scream could be heard.

"Weiss!"

When the explosion ended, everyone was on their feet, waiting for the dust and smoke to settle. Glynda, despite being the teacher, hadn't even moved from her spot though. No one noticed except for Vanetian, who had started to walk away from his opponent. Until, that is, a fine, frosty mist exuded from underneath the clearing smoke. Everyone gasped, and this time Ruby's yell was one of excited exclamation.

"Holy crap Weiss! You're alright!" She said, jumping in her spot. This caused Vanetian to spin around, his red and silver eyes falling on the small fencer. She was patting down her skirt and bodice, having been lightly dusted, but otherwise completely fine.

"All right, go Ice Queen!" Yang shouted, now completely invested in the fight. Blake soon joined in as well.

"Good move. Keep it up, Weiss." Vanetian glared at the alabaster heiress, trying to figure out how she escaped that unscathed. Then he noticed them; the last fragments of shattered ice melting on the floor. Scoffing, he spoke up through his hoarse voice.

"Well well well, looks like you've learned some new tricks as well." He lifted his thrumming saber into a one handed guard as her eyes stared him down. Instead of rushing in like previously, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Out of nowhere, over a dozen glyphs appeared all around him, startling him into dropping his guard for a second. Once he did, Weiss darted into the mix, her speed propelling her into one of the glyphs. Bouncing off of it, she launched herself at him, going too fast for his blade to intercept her. He was forced to dodge, lest she spear through him. However, with so many glyphs surrounding him, she was able to bounce off another one when she missed him, coming back around from the other side. He continued to barely dodge the ever quickening attacks. But one wrong step sent him straight into her path, and her hits landed to his dreadful dismay.

Unable to regain his footing, she landed three more strikes before finding her way out of the trap, each of her jump pads having shrunk to smaller glyphs. They transformed into missiles similar to those he had launched at her moments earlier, and when she landed from her last jump, she turned and smirked, proud of herself.

"Two can play it that way, Vanetian." Her braggart statement made the situation clear to him. The tables having been turned, he swallowed hard as the icy blue torpedoes fired. They didn't create nearly as much of an explosion or kick up nearly as much dust as his had, and so she was able to see the crash harmlessly into the ice shield he created around himself at the last moment, his gauntlet slamming into the ground. Her projectiles clashed off of it, but it was obvious that he used either too little Dust or too little aura to activate it, as his shield shattered easily under the pressure of her attack, despite leaving him unharmed.

"You unoriginal copycat." Weiss growled at him and he staggered to his feet, exhausted.

"Oh really? You wanna say that again?" He shot back, reigniting his saber. As he did, he ran at her, a desperate tactic in light of his quickly falling stamina. Not to underestimate him, even in his exhausted pose, she readied herself. When he reached her, she realized his enervated position didn't slow him down at all, and as she tried to match his speed and ferocity, her own strain became apparent.

 _I can't, I can't lose now…!_ The two angled for each other, their blows slowing down into a final clash. But the screaming burn of her muscles refused to get back into position, even as the moment was upon her.

"You've got him Weiss!" The token encouragement was barely enough to power her last thrust. Myrtenaster and Solari met in midair, Weiss's cold steel and Vanetian's hot red saber pushed against each other for a brief second before the unthinkable happened.

That red, scorching blade burst, a rippling explosion swept Weiss and Vaner off their feet and away from the center of the ring. Weiss skid away, demanding her feet to stay firmly planted once they found the ground again. She panted as she came to a halt. If she looked up to see Vanetian standing, she knew she would have to surrender.

"And that's the match. Congratulations, Miss Schnee. That was a noteworthy battle." Glynda's voice broke through to her, causing her to snap her head up. It was true; Vanetian had tumbled out of the ring, and his aura level had dropped to dangerously low levels. He lay, face down, against the wall in front of the seats, his clothes smoking from the explosion. His hand was also empty, the hilt of his saber landing far outside of his grasp, nowhere to be seen. _Well, that was a pyrrhic victory if I've ever seen one…_ her thoughts weighed on her, and the extra weight brought her to her knees as she took a second to rest.

* * *

 **Hallo. I normally suck at writing fight scenes, so I hope this isn't _too_ bad. If you think it is, please review and tell me why. If it isn't... well please review and tell me why. Also follow. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss changed alone, the locker room wordlessly left to the heiress after her bout with Vanetian. He was left on the brink of unconsciousness as he was completely exhausted, drained by the effort downed for the day by Weiss's and his last clash.

The alabaster fencer had refused to admit she was also enervated to the verge of collapse, even when she was gasping for breath on her hands and knees, easily the most humiliating posture she's ever found herself in front of strangers. She was not about to also be taken out in a wheelchair, or worse, a stretcher. And so she had managed to raise herself to her feet and wobble, indignantly, to the changing rooms, her team shouting congratulations from the stands. It felt… nice; Weiss was reluctant to accept the warming feeling, but did so due to the fatigue. Or at least that's what she told herself.

When she was finally back in her uniform, she sat down, taking a moment to rest. Her muscles were no longer burning with the starved fire that her strain had sparked during the fight, but the lingering soreness was going to be a lasting staple of the day. _Well, at least I won…_ and that thought sent a jolt through her, launching her back to her feet. She won that fight, she beat him. Never before had she come out on top in a duel between the two of them. And even if he was slightly tired from his match with Team JNPR, he lost to her. He challenged her, and he lost.

The realization added fuel to the small fire of pride her team had sent with their shouts of congratulations, and she marched out of the locker room not simply rejuvenated, but completely refreshed. When she exited the room, she found the rest of the class had left, leaving only Professor Goodwitch behind to clean up.

"Oh, hello Miss Schnee. I was afraid I was going to have to go find you. I hope you aren't too drained from your fight with Mr. Silverblood?" She asked without looking up from her tablet, something important keeping her direct attention focused. Weiss smiled even as her eyes narrowed and a small, whisper of a blush tinted her cheeks at the idea of the Professor stumbling upon a passed out heiress in the middle of changing.

"Of course not. Thank you for your concern, Professor. Do you happen to know where my team went?" She asked with her chin up and chest slightly puffed. It almost reminded her of Winter as she thought about it…

"I believe they are waiting for you outside. Good day, Miss Schnee." Glynda responded quickly as she shutdown the device and huffed, something on her work obviously having gown awry.

Weiss didn't think twice of it, and quickly made her way up the steps to the door, eager to bask in her triumph. The new experience was titillating for the young heiress, and the enthusiasm in her steps wasn't unnoticed by her thoughts. _Control yourself! This reaction is inappropriate, especially for such a skimmed victory._ She could hear her sister's voice in the back of her mind, slightly dampening her mood. It was forgotten the moment she opened the door at the top of the stairs.

"Weiss! That fight was brilliant! Oh my god you were so fast and so cool and I've never seen swordplay so quick it was incredible!" Ruby yelled as she raced to her partner's side, a cloud of rose petals following her. The the hallway in front of the sparring theatre was thick with the scent of roses.

"Quiet down Ruby…! Anymore yelling and you'll shatter my eardrums!" She demanded, a wincing grimace forming at the high pitched shout. The admonition barely tempered Ruby's animation, the girl still going on about Weiss's fight. _Has she no shame? Really, this girl needs to tone it down._ Weiss glared at her in an attempt to slow down the high speed child, which was marginally successful as Ruby realized something.

"Oh, heh, sorry, forgot you were _in_ the fight… But still, it was so-OH, I almost forgot to mention," Ruby blabbered on, fluttering back to Blake and Yang, "Siria's been waiting with us! She wanted to congratulate you on your fight, too!" The younger girl squealed as she ducked and side-stepped her partner's line-of-sight. Standing behind her with the black and yellow duo stood the misty-haired girl, beaming with excitement. When their eyes met, a slight blush blossomed on Siria's face as she waved, trying to hold onto to cool composition.

"Hey Weiss. Congrats on the duel. I doubt Vaner was expecting you to win like that. At least the melodrama will be over." She said almost quietly as the rest of the group closed the distance to her. A short, uncomfortable silence followed.

Before the voiceless fair-haired girls could delve deeper into their awkward silence, Yang broke it, just as daft as her sister when it came to moments like this. A sister that found herself looking from Weiss to Siria with a deep curiosity.

"Weiss, why didn't you tell us you were old pals with these guys? Princesses shouldn't hold secrets from their team!" Yang shouted, a firm smile on her lips as she spoke. The loud interruption to the short-lived silence drew a small grin and slight grimace from her partner.

"Wait, you told them? I would've preferred divulging that information myself and-" Weiss's little fit was interrupted when she saw Siria pinch the bridge of her nose and close her eyes. The heiress's confusion was quickly cleared up by Blake, who was reapplying her distant, indifferent facade.

"She didn't. You just did." Weiss went wide-eyed when she heard that. Yang had just played her, effortlessly. And while it wasn't really important information, the ease with which the little dragon had displayed while doing so surprised Weiss greatly.

"Ugh, you're insufferable. I was going to tell you anyway, no reason to trick me like that." She huffed through a raised chin and puffed chest, trying to wear the indignancy as best she could. Ruby wasn't about to let the snow themed huntress be though, and immediately started fluttering around her, rapid firing questions at her partner as fast as she could without becoming completely unintelligible. She got pretty damn close though.

"So Weiss how do you know them are they your childhood friends oh I knew you couldn't be a completely bad person when _were_ you going to tell us are you still going to wait oh please don't we really wanna know is there anything I can do to make you tell us sooner-" The air was thick with the scent of roses as Ruby's petals filled the space, her semblance in full effect…. Until Weiss literally put her foot down.

"Ruby! Stop acting like a child!" Weiss ordered as she stomped her foot down and stiffened herself, fighting the flustering effect the mood and antics was having on her. She did well, the irritation enough to cancel out the growing embarrassment. The girl must've realized how troublesome she was being, and stuttered with a sudden halt, her eyes focused on the Schnee under on an abashed grin.

"Sorry…" Weiss didn't look back at her, letting the steam boil off of her first as the group laughed at the pair. When she was finally cooled off, she opened her twitching eyes, glaring at the group.

"Hey, I would've warned you if you hadn't gone 'Ice Queen' about it." Weiss shot a glare at her old friend, despising the nickname. _Well, at least I highly doubt that it will stick._

"So Weiss, are you finally going to spill the beans already? Siria's been tight-lipped and it's keeping us all on the edges of our seats!" Yang spoke up again, putting her elbow on Blake's shoulder and leaning on her. Weiss shot daggers at the blonde, but sighed in defeat, knowing the trio would pester her for more until she told them.

"If you must know, the Silverblood family and the Schnees have a long history together. Lady Lunara Silverblood was actually my grandfather's teacher after the Great War. He credited her with many things, including the development of the famous Schnee Glyph semblance. Their friendship also was a massive factor to the early success of the Schnee Dust company, and the goodwill was kept as a highly cherished relationship. In fact, Nebulous was my sister's sparring partner for the decade leading up to her attending Atlas Academy. Vanetian was also my own training partner for several years before coming to Beacon." She admitted, telling them what they already knew. Unfortunately, she wasn't about to get off that easy.

"We kind of got the important stuff from that little history lesson already, Weiss. We're asking about the other parts to the story." Blake commented, one eyebrow raised. Weiss glanced around; Siria simply shrugged, her best attempt at an apology, and Yang and Ruby were staring intently with wide grins while Blake allowed a small crack in her uncaring facade to shine through as a smirk.

"Okay, fine. What do you guys _want_ to know?"

* * *

The five of them had made their way back to the dorm, the more intimate questions Yang had put before her demanding a quiet space. Whenever Weiss refused to answer a question, her three teammates would look over at Siria, who happily tagged along. They soon made it into a game, asking leading questions to Weiss, wait for her to refuse to answer, and then look over at the new addition to the group to see if their questions were heading in the right direction. Luckily for them, a happy Siria couldn't control her reactions nearly as well as the heiress could, and so gave them more than a few answers. On accident, of course.

When they finally closed the door to the dorm, Weiss shot them all a glare of daggers to stop the sisters from berating her again, hoping to keep the conversation a bit more civilized. It worked, barely.

"Whoa, snowflake, no reason to turn to sleet. We'll give you some space. Not like you can avoid us now." Yang responded as she pulled up a chair for Siria. She placed the chair closer to Weiss's bed where the heiress was sitting, seeing her other teammates choosing Blake's and realizing Siria would probably be interrogated at some point, too.

 _This is gonna be dreadful_. Weiss thought as she made herself comfortable, waiting for the first question.

"Um, why didn't you tell us… I mean, you two seem close enough, right?" Ruby asked tentatively. _Thank you, Ruby. At least you managed to put it softly, gives me a chance to ease into it…_ Weiss started with a sigh, having organized everything in her mind just the way she wanted to say it. Tactful, polite, 'honest'... enough…

"Like I said, the Schnees and the Silverbloods were intimate friends through my mother's line. My grandfather, my mother, they were both very close with Lady Lunara and her descendants. My father, on the other hand… He's not…" despite her planning, Weiss found herself lost for words, her courage abandoning her, as well as her understanding of the situation. She could feel her face scrunching up in an attempt to formulate her explanation, a scowl taking over every time she thought she was getting close, only to cause her to start over again. It didn't help that her teammates were staring her down, starving for an explanation, one they wouldn't let her get away with not giving completely. _Ravenous little scoundrels..._

Siria, however, was well composed, and slightly humoured by the heiress's stumbling. She was more than willing to move things along, seeing as Weiss was on the brink of explaining it anyway.

"From our point of view, her father is a sniveling, selfish, egotistical asshat that shouldn't have been trusted with the kind of authority Nicholas Schnee handed him." Her description got an approving eyebrow and slight smirk from Blake, and wide-eyed, jaw dropped expressions from the sisters.

"Hey! He's… well…" Weiss's inability to refute her description got even more surprised stares, even a lopsided eyebrow raise from the black-haired huntress. Ruby's eyes darted from Weiss to Siria and back again, the frustrated glare on Weiss's face a growing concern. Yang simply grew quiet, her next words a loud whisper from behind raised hands.

"Um, wait, hold on, you guys are going to have to rewind. Weiss, is your dad really a douchebag?" Yang's coarse vernacular rubbed Weiss the wrong way, causing her eyebrow to twitch as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I will not accept that adjective for my father," she worded carefully. Had it been for anything else, Jacques would probably be impressed by the light word game she picked up from her father's many press conferences only superficially helpful here. That was when the reality dawned on them; their teammate's father really was, well…

"Wow, how bad is he?" Yang muttered under her breath. Her comment got a light smack on her thigh from her sister, trying to keep them from digging too far into the sensitive subject. Blake was perfectly willing to jump in full force though, political immediately.

"It's an apt description if I may say so, but you might also want to add 'brutal' and 'heartless' to the list. His labour practices are horrendous, and have only gotten worse in the recent of years." Her holier-than-thou attitude and intense glowering eyes got a questioning glance from Siria, who began inspecting the woman under a closer eye. Weiss spoke up once again though, cutting into her inspection time.

"Yes, my father is not very well liked, and possibly for good reason. Back to the point," she took the conversation to its origin after shooting a glare at Blake, "one day, after bitterly quarreling in the public eye for months back in Atlas, my father openly disparaged their older brother, Nebulous, giving voice to numerous rumours and slanders. No one was willing to stand up to my father's words, and all the higher echelons of Atlas society took it as a sign the rumours were true." She left the rest of the tale up to Siria, refusing to meet eyes with her team. However, she would've been comforted by the quizzical stares Yang and Ruby were giving, as well as the somber and apologetic look Blake tried to hide as quickly as it found its way onto her lips.

"Well, afterwards we became the laughing stock in my brother's circle of… I guess you wouldn't call them friends, but, his 'people'. So Nebulous decided to take us from Mantle, our ancestral home, and brought us here. Professor Ozpin let us stay in the school's old maintenance tunnels. No longer willing to attend Alsius, Nebulous attended Beacon, and started working here immediately after, a pretty prestigious promotion despite his last mission as a student." She summarized the rest of the story from where Weiss had left off. Her attitude confused the rest of the girls; the aloof and almost indifferent response to the narrative was in stark contrast to Weiss's unnerved and anxiously bemused, stifled shuffling.

"Okay… so if you're completely okay with everything, then why the…" Ruby trailed off, trying to find the right words. Thankfully Yang could step in.

"Violent reunion followed by the least comfortable Weiss I've yet to see?" The elder sister's way with words got a small chuckle from the misty-haired visitor and an exasperated scoff from said Schnee.

"I am not uncomfortable. This is just a difficult subject. If we weren't spending the next four years dealing with each other I wouldn't have even bothered telling you at all. Not exactly a high point in my past. But I figured it was smart and mature to deal with this secret sooner rather than later. No need to make things difficult hiding histories." She responded, her clear, agitated yet collected tone prompting a shrug from Yang. The statement received a small twitch from Blake, something no one but Siria seemed to notice.

Ruby was unsatisfied with the answer, as it completely forgot the first question Yang aired.

"But that still doesn't answer why Vanetian decided to fight you. And why he was so aggressive in his taunting." Ruby reasserted the question, feeling invested in the answer. Realizing she wasn't going to get away with avoiding that particular topic, Weiss sighed, closed her eyes, and began putting the words together.

"Vanetian and I were… close. When we were young, he was the one with a sense of… he was the one with a spine, to put it crudely. He stood up for what he thought and believed in, while I was quiet and kept my opinions and thoughts to myself, or in private conversations. In those private conversations there was a reoccuring theme of frustration, mainly from me with myself at being unable to voice my stances when it mattered. Vaner took it as his responsibility to help me find my voice. And he thought we were mostly successful in that endeavour, until the incident. My father accused Nebulous of drugging his siblings to make them better fighters, and pointed to connections Nebulous had with several perfidious companies. I knew better though. I knew that nothing they could do was out of the ordinary for their family, and that Nebulous had never had that sort of contact with the companies my father had listed. He was investigating them as part of his entrance examinations for Alsius. And I could've spoken up come to their defense, but I cowered instead, I kept silent. I guessed that Vaner would see that silence as the ultimate betrayal, and apparently I was right. That fight was a test to see if I was still as timid and withdrawn in the face of such social scrutiny as I was then." Weiss explained, the lengthy tale coming out easily enough. She looked away from the window she had found herself staring out, and back at her teammates. Each held their own, unique expression: Yang was still confused, not being able to wrap her mind around the complexities of high-rise society; Ruby was biting her lip as she mulled it over, understanding but still with questions waiting to be asked; and Blake simply nodded once, seemingly content with the information. It was finally Siria that broke the silence into which they had fallen once more.

"And you passed with flying colours…! I doubt that Vaner ever expected to lose such a confrontation. He's excelled considerably since your last match, and while he expected improvement on your end as well, the degree far outpaced what he had thought possible. I can't wait to see how he acts when he's awake." Siria gushed, obviously emphatic about Weiss's victory. The bubbly positivity jump started the conversation, and this time took the pressure off of the guilt and thought-ridden heiress.

"Yeah, that fight was incredible! I've never seen two people move so fluidly. And I grew up with two fully trained huntsmen and waaaay too much open space." Yang added the compliment bringing a smirk to Weiss's lips.

"I have to admit, I was worried for a bit. What were those torpedoes? I've never seen a Dust application like that." Blake asked, this time the question was directed at Siria, allowing Weiss to continue her internal deliberation.

Siria rubbed her neck, obviously not sure how much to say. There wasn't much deliberation though, as she quickly spilled everything. "Because it isn't a Dust application. Not entirely at least. Vaner's semblance allows him to weaponize his aura; however, his control is lacking, and while he can generate those torpedoes on his own, his aim is horrible with them and his range is… let's say it's not very effective in the long run. So he created that device to better utilize his powers. At the core of the device is a rare and powerful type of Dust crystal called a progenitor gem. Unlike most Dust crystals, it isn't consumed by aura, and allows Vaner to focus his energies into a more coherent and controllable… substance? I'm not sure what to call it. Anywho, with the device he can turn his aura into a blade, blast, shield, and loads of other things. And it's recently been upgraded, thanks to classes we've had here." The explanation was well received, with Blake's silent head tilt of understanding and Yang's subtly impressed expression being completely overshadowed by the wide-eyed, barely contained excitement of the youngest member of the group.

"Om my EEEEE, he has a laser sword? That is so cool!" Ruby jumped from her seat, overflowing with feverish excitement. The exclamation shook the whole room, irrevocably rending Weiss from her rationalizations and reasonings.

"Ruby, would you please calm down? You're going to blow out my ear drums with those screeches." Weiss shouted, trying to calm down the red-head. She was unsuccessful, and Siria's hearty laughter only made it harder for her to concentrate on an answer.

"Hahaha, you think that's cool? You should see what _I'm_ packing." She said, riling up the girl even more. The comment also ignited a curiosity in Yang, who perked up immediately.

"Oh, I knew the sista had to have the best toy! Care to share the details?" Yang asked, sitting up wiggling her eyebrows. The double-entendre was not lost on the fair-haired maiden, who chuckled at it. Before she could say anything though, the ever so quiet Blake interrupted with suspicion.

"And why are you sharing this with us?" Blake's question made sense; sharing the details of her team's weapons and abilities would put them at a disadvantage in class competitions and at the Vytal festival, if they didn't learn how team RWBY worked before then.

The suspicion was well earned, as Siria once again rubbed the back of her neck, abashed by what she was about to say.

"Well, I feel like we sort of owe you guys…? You know initiation? That Nevermore and Death Stalker were actually my team's responsibility. Our mission for initiation was to deal with them before the rest of the class was on the field, and instead, we sort of… released them on you…" Siria looked away from them, a shy smirk and nervous chuckle punctuating the end of her explanation.

"Wait, you what?" Yang's incredulity was obvious, either by the claim that one team was supposed to take down both of the beasts, or that the Grimm were released by that same team. The other members of Team RWBY had similar expressions, with Blake even putting aside the book she had picked up and fully investing in the conversation. Only Weiss had managed to keep the barest of control over her expression, still surprised that the were sent on such a rough mission. Siria rubbed the back of her neck, obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah… our objective was to kill both the Nevermore and the Death Stalker without being detected by any of the initiate teams. But your guys' initiation started early, and Vanetian decided he wanted to test your mettle. He destroyed the Nevermore nest, causing it to wander, while I and Orion opened up the cave to the Death Stalker. To be honest, we were surprised that you all garnered the attention of both and again when you took out that Nevermore, despite the location in which that battle took place. We were sitting close by, sure that were were going to have to intervene. But that launch maneuver was nothing short of inspired, not to mention entertaining. Did you come up with that one, Ruby?" Siria asked, hoping to get out from under the inspecting, credulous eyes of the four girls. The light flattery and compliments caused Ruby's cheeks to bloom a similar shade of red to her namesakes', and in an attempt to hide from the older girl she wrapped herself in her cloak, masking the embarrassed smile.

"Yeah… well… sort of…" She stammered through her response, the blushing team leader looking at anything but Siria as she tried to get out a response. Weiss lifted a single eyebrow at the antic, while Siria hid a smirk as she licked her lips.

"No reason to be humble about it Ruby! It was easily the coolest thing any team has come up with during initiation." Yang said, pimping her sister's success.

"Not to mention effective. From what I can tell, that was a record time for such a take down. Especially figuring we weren't even first years yet, and if you only start timing it from after we engaged, not when it attacked us." Blake added on, though definitely not for the same reason as Ruby's fiendishly conniving sister, who was now leaning on the ruby red Ruby, with an arm slung over her shoulders. Just then, Siria's scroll rang, interrupting the conversation. Pulling it out of her bag, she answered the call, which they could see was from Orion.

"Hallo? … I'm here with Team RWBY… No, I haven't been to the dorm… Sure, I can't meet with Nebulous. Is Vaner okay? … Good. Tell him I'll stop by afterwards with some food. You and Dawnar can go relax if you want… Alright, see you at dinner then," she hung up, and turned back her hosts, "anywho, it looks like I'm needed elsewhere. I'll see you all at dinner. I can't wait to hear more about your sharp wit, Ruby." Siria purred, making herself very, very obvious. As she walked out the door, all four sets of eyes, blue, yellow, silver and purple, followed her, noticing the not so subtle hips sway.

"Damn, why didn't I take that credit…?" Yang whispered, only for Weiss to break the atmosphere with a long, exasperated sigh.


End file.
